Mission: Freak Out Kakashi
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: CHAPTER 17 POSTED! SakuKakaNaru. Naruto and Sakura take a bet on who can freak out the teacher, but what happens when Sakura gets a little too caught up in the game? mostly KakaSaku
1. The Bet

**A/N: Here I am with another story. Whoo hoo! It's also another KakaSaku. This is a humor story with a few angst parts coming into it. What I am trying to achieve is the general feeling of the anime/manga itself. Angst with humor and some romance. Hopefully I'll pull it off.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Since I was called no better then a plagiarist because I don't put disclaimers on things. I am VERY offended at that, so I guess I should put disclaimers, though we KNOW I don't own it and writing these is such a hassle (gee I sound like Shikamaru here ; )not to mention boring and repetitive. Silly me for thinking that it should be a widely known RULE that as a fanfic writer, I do not own it or make a red cent off of it…Excuse me…**

**Title: Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairings: SakuXKakaXNaru. Mainly KakaSaku**

**Summary: SakuKakaNaru. Naruto and Sakura take a bet on who can freak out the teacher, but what happens when Sakura gets a little too caught up in the game? (mostly KakaSaku)**

**I.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 1: The Bet**

**I.**

It had been a harsh day of training, and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, members of Kakashi's Squad 7 walked home in silence, exhausted beyond all belief. The three ninja, now Chuunin in ranking, paced in silence for quite sometime.

Each of them paid attention to the natural beauty around them. In the trees nearby, birds chirped in the tree tops, singing songs of merriment and joy. The soft wind blew through them, playing with blonde, pink and midnight locks, wrapping them about their faces and foreheads and leaving them trailing behind them.

Clothes rustled and flapped in the gentle winds, and the warm rays of the sun beat down upon them, kissing their features with a gleam of golden glory.

Eyes of three different colors sparkled in their midst.

On the contrast, bodies ached and facial expressions were those of exhaustion.

'_I'm so glad **that's **over with.' _Sakura thought to herself as she kicked an offending rock, which lay in her path. _'That was tough training! Sometimes I think Kakashi-sensei is a bit too hard on us…'_

Naruto, who was walking a bit behind, was thinking along the same train of logic. _'Man oh man. My feet are killing me! I can't wait to get home and chow down on some ramen.' _The blonde looked thoughtful. _'What flavor should I have…Beef? Chicken? Pork?...'_

As the child thought of more and more flavors, he began to stagger behind, indulged in his own thoughts.

That is, until a certain kunoichi brought him out of them with a sharp voice.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm just thinking of what flavor ramen I should have when I get home."

"Well, think about it later and quit falling behind or you'll get left again!"

"Last time I got left really far behind because you, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei left me tied to that post when we were training to become genin."

Blue eyes met green in a cold glare when a stoic and somewhat quiet voice seeped in.

"I'm going now. See you tomorrow."

"Huh?" Both 16 year olds asked simultaneously as they turned their heads toward the third member in their squad.

"Bye Sasuke." The pink haired chuunin waved and cast a loving and admirous glance to the retreating boy.

"Yeah, bye Sasuke." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

The two turned to walk on the path again. Blue eyes caught sight of the woman next to him, blushing a slight pink at the mere thought of Sasuke. Just what did she see in him anyway? He'd never know.

The chuunin walked in silence before Sakura finally spoke up.

"Hey Naruto."

"Yeah?" The blonde turned his head casually to the side to look at his friend.

She gave him a slight sly smile. "Still thinking about what kind of ramen you're going to have?"

"Nah, I figured it out already. Why do you care anyway?"

A green eye twitched. "I'm just _trying _to start a conversation." She grinded her teeth through the comment.

"Ok, how about this? Don't you hate it how Kakashi-sensei always shows up late?" He asked.

"Talk about annoying." Sakura added. "He always tells us to be there early and he always shows up late. Would it kill him to be on time?"

"I showed up once, and had to wait for **hours** just for him to get there. It's always the **same **excuse too…"

"I got lost on the road to life." They both sighed harmoniously.

"We spend all that time getting up early and to the place we're supposed to meet at when we could've slept in! I mean, seriously, what's the latest he's showed up? A hour?" She asked.

"I counted three once." Blue eyes looked up thoughtfully.

"If any of us were late, you **know **we'd get in trouble." Sakura closed her eyes.

"No joke. Then we'd probably get tied to posts and starved to death."

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and made an exasperated face. "I think that's just you, Naruto…"

There was a silence between the two for about the length of five minutes before her ears caught Naruto's chuckling.

"What's so funny, Naruto?" She asked, having a hunch that the demon child was up to something.

"We should totally play a joke on Kakashi-sensei when he shows up late tomorrow."

"Naruto!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips and getting in front of him. "When will you learn that those jokes are going to get you into some major trouble!"

"Oh, come on Sakura! I'm just having some fun!" The blonde whined.

"I'll have no part of it!" The pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms and turned her head to the side.

"What's the matter Sakura? You too afraid of getting in trouble? You're scared aren't you?"

"What! No!" Sakura argued, not liking to be called a fraidy cat, especially by someone like Naruto.

"You are! You're afraid! All you do is stand back there while Sasuke and I fight the enemy!"

"That's because someone's got to protect our client! You're too busy being a bone head and almost getting yourself killed!" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What about Sasuke?"

"What? That's different!" Sakura argued.

"How is **he **different? What, he's not afraid?"

"Fine! You know what, Naruto? I'll help you play your little prank, but if I get in trouble…" She held up her fist in a menacing way. "You'll pay."

"Hee hee hee…" The blonde smiled.

"You know what? I'll do it better then you too."

"We'll see about that." Naruto grinned.

"So, " The girl arched an eyebrow. "What's this plan of yours?"

'_And why do I have the feeling that it's going to get me into a world of trouble?' _Her inner-self sighed.

"We're going to freak out Kakashi-sensei. You have to come up with your own way. I'm already coming up with plenty of ways." He chuckled darkly and schemingly to himself. "You have to come up with something to freak him out by tomorrow, and if it doesn't work, you have to keep trying until you do."

"Piece of cake! I already have a way!" Sakura lied.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Her comrade in crime asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She winked.

'_I've got to find something to do that will totally throw off Kakashi-sensei tomorrow. I can't let Naruto win me over and tease me for being afraid! How to freak out Kakashi-sensei…Let's see…' _Sakura began to think to herself, coming up with many plans, only half thought out, or end up being rejected within the mental process itself.

Blue eyes looked to Sakura with a playful gleam. _'I'm going to beat Sakura at this game. I have the perfect plan to totally give Kakashi-sensei a nose bleed! It'll be great!' _

He rubbed his hands together and smiled menacingly to himself.

Green eyes looked over to Naruto.

'_Just what is he planning anyway?'_

The two walked silently for the remainder of the trip, until they reached their respective houses.

Sakura sat in her room, pondering over what to do to their jounin teacher to 'freak him out'. She knew that, since Naruto always played pranks that his would be good, she just **had **to top it! The kunoichi didn't want to be called weak by her team mate by any means! It would ruin whatever chances she had with Sasuke.

She always thought Naruto to be a thorn in her side when it came to her and Sasuke, and if anyone ruined their moments together – he did.

By getting the upper hand on Naruto, she'd show Sasuke that she was tough and strong.

Love would conquer all.

She just had to believe that.

Sakura began working on a plan of action.

'_Now, how do I get to someone who reads Icha Icha Paradise to freak out?'_

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: It's not very long, but I'm just starting it out. I'm not sure on where I'm taking it, but I've got tons of ideas and it's going to get really funny. Please tell me what you think! I hope its IC, and from what I know, to the best of my knowledge it is.**


	2. Morning Hijinx

**A/N: Wow, I've gotten so many hits and reviews! Thank you all for your wonderful opinions. I hope this fanfic will be as popular as Lessons in Shinobi Love, if you haven't read it yet, then go and check it out. I also have other fanfics you all may enjoy!**

**Now on with the fanfic!**

**II **

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 2: Morning Hijinx**

**II **

Morning soon came and it was time for Naruto and Sakura to head off to Kakashi, and put fourth their plans for the bet they had made. Sakura made her way down the twisted path.

'_Why am I doing this again? Naruto just drags me down, I have nothing to prove to him.'_

The pink haired girl blinked as she spied something lying around a rock. It was a red string. She picked it up as green eyes examined it. "It's red…Very funny, a red thread of fate." She looked up to the heavens. "Well, I'll show you how well your stupid fate stuff works for me. "

While standing there, the wind shifted in the tree tops, causing a shaft of golden light to directly hit Sakura. She frowned. "Hey, don't you expect my soul or anything if you win this. You already know what will happen."

She kicked an offending rock with her foot as she was walking in front of a civilian's house, some chickens looked up and gave her some odd looks.

"What?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at the chickens.

'_What am I doing? I must be embarrassing myself. I mean, I'm up here kicking rocks and talking to chickens. Sakura you need to calm down or Naruto will already get the best of you!'_

Walking, she looked down at her watch. _'Crud! I'm late! Kakashi-sensei is going to be mad!'_

The girl picked up her pace and began to run through Konoha. Something in the crowd caught her gaze and she momentarily turned her head, not noticing her path was a one way collision course with an older male and a cup of coffee.

The two forces hit, the coffee went one way, Sakura the other, and whoever she hit stumbled back a step.

"Ouch! That hurt!" She clutched her hand, now burnt from the hot coffee hitting it.

"Sorry about that. You should watch where you're going."

Sakura's eyes widened upon noticing the voice – that tone and attitude… "What?"

"So, you're late too."

"Um…Kakashi-sensei…" The girl blinked as she stood up. "You can't get on to me about being late!" She pointed at him in accusation. "Because you're still here drinking coffee!"

The jounin looked in his coffee cup, swirling the small bit of brown liquid around in the bottom. "Not anymore. You got rid of it in half the time it would've taken me to drink it." A happy eye was produced at the comment.

"You know, a gentleman is supposed to help a lady up when she falls." Sakura frowned.

"It wouldn't have happened if you had watched where you were going."

"Well, you can't "get lost on the road of life" now!"

"I suppose you're right, but that doesn't deter the fact that we're still both late." He smiled. "I hope you're not burned too badly. Let me see your hand."

Sakura put her hand in his, Kakashi's careful eye examining it. "There's only a red mark. It should be just fine." The jounin gave her hand a gentle rub as he turned. "Let's get to Sasuke and Naruto before they throw a fit."

The kunoichi nodded, noticing that their hands were still together. Kakashi tried to let go, but the pink haired girl caught it in both of hers.

"Hm?" The now half raised jounin turned his head to look at her with his visible eye.

"I want to hold your hand, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled. _'Might as well get a good start so I'll have something to brag about to Naruto. Kakashi-sensei will never see it coming!'_

"Don't you think you're a little old for holding someone's hand?" Her teacher asked.

'_Come up with something quick, Sakura!' _Her thoughts warmed.

"Uh…My hand still hurts a little and I thought I could just hold hands for a while. You know, sometimes it feels better…eh heh…" She put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped, trying to look happy.

'_That was LAME! You could've done a WAY better job then that!'_

"If you insist, Sakura." Kakashi said as his hand gently held hers back. "Now, let's go, shall we?"

"Right."

'_Ok, that didn't work. He's still not freaked out! Gotta find another way! I can't let Naruto beat me!'_

"So…"

"So, what?" A masked face looked up to the clouds, dawdling along the way.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, yes. I slept well, but this morning was really strange."

"Eh?" Sakura looked confused. "What do you mean by that, sensei?"

"Well…It went like this." Kakashi explained. "I woke up, and everything seemed like a routine day. I went to the shower to turn it on and take a good, hot shower before I headed off. When I entered the bath room, I noticed that the water had already been running, but everything was oddly quiet."

Green eyes blinked.

"I opened the shower to find…"

The flashback took over the sensei's mind.

"_Morning, you sweet thing." Naruto greeted, transformed into a woman by using Sexy Jutsu._

_Kakashi covered his face, still presenting it as a mystery to Naruto while he flushed a slight pink._

"_Come and take a shower with me. Don't be shy, hop in." The blonde female giggled and grabbed his arm, attempting to pull him in and the silver haired sensei struggling to keep his footing and get away from Naruto._

"_Come on, I'll wash you if you wash me."_

"_What are you-? Hey!"_

"Odd indeed."

An annoyed face crossed the girl below him. _'Naruto!'_

"Something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi blinked.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" The kunoichi smiled. _'Except that I'm going to kill Naruto!'_

A moment of silence passed as all that could be heard was footsteps of the two ninja on the path. The two still held hands, not seeming to mind that they were doing so. Sakura had actually forgot that they were.

She sighed to herself. "Naruto was a real jerk to do that to you, Kakashi-sensei. Hope you weren't blinded by his horrible nudity."

'_I sure would've been! Naked Naruto, GROSS! It's like a bad dream!' _ Her inner voice wailed. '_Now what do I do? Naruto already got to him first and there's no way I can beat that gag. I've got to come up with something! Who would have known that the Sexy Jutsu could come in handy.'_

The girl looked back at Kakashi, then to their hands as her viridian eyes widened. _'I almost forgot! We're still holding hands! I can still make a move…But what move?'_

She contemplated for a while, and then a mischievous smile graced her features.

The kunoichi pretended to 'fall' again, her hand slipping out of her teacher's as her body hit the ground. "Ouch!" She called out in pain as Kakashi turned around.

Sakura held her burned hand as she lay on the ground.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" The silver haired jounin asked.

"I think I hurt my hand again. Could you look at it, Kakashi-sensei?" The green eyed girl asked as she sat on the ground, holding her hand out to him.

Kakashi took her hand and began to examine it. "It looks like the redness is going away. You probably just have some dirt in it from your fall." He swept away a few particles of dirt and rock that clung to the wound.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I don't know what's gotten into me. Sorry for being so clumsy."

"Its fine, Sakura. Everyone has their days."

After helping her up, the two ninja headed to the rest of their team, who had been waiting for quite sometime.

"You're late again!" Naruto yelled.

His instructor sweat dropped. "Good morning to you as well, Naruto."

Sakura walked over to Naruto, an annoyed look on her face.

"So Sakura," The blonde smiled. "How did you're prank go?"

"I haven't done it yet. I'm waiting for the right time."

"I can tell you about how mine went."

"I already heard." The pink haired kunoichi looked annoyed, but then smiled.

'_You're going down this time, Naruto! This next plan is sure to work!'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Not much of a chapter, but I decided to get things going. Hope you all enjoyed this. I'm still going on rough ideas, now that I have more fanfiction to update, this one will be updates ASAP, but I do have others to update first. I'm not promising any real specific updates like on Lessons in Shinobi Love, but don't worry I will update. It depends on my feedback, so please support this fanfic by reviewing.**

**Leave a nice review please!**


	3. Attempts

**A/N: I'm returning to writing after leaving for a while. Sorry for my lack of updates but I was informed that I had been flamed harshly so I had to deal with it. Thank for all for sticking behind me on my efforts.**

**I'm back and better then ever.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 3: Attempts**

There were several things that Sakura didn't want to deal with right after having her hopes in proving that she wasn't the weakest member of Squad 7 by beating Naruto in a prank contest. In her case, being bested by him right off topped that list.

Right now, she would have rather been sleeping in the hen house with all of those chickens she had just insulted in town.

It was time to learn their next level of training as shinobi, and Kakashi had a hard lesson to teach. As usual – it was Kakashi of him after all. In all of her time of knowing this man, though he offered training with a strict approach, she knew that it was for the better of the team.

This factor, however, would make it quite hard to pull a prank. Her hand was still injured, she figured that would be enough to ignite the fire, so to speak. All she had to do was "accidentally" hurt it again and maybe get her sensei to give it a little kiss.

"It seems you've got a plan, huh?" Her smiling face met with the blue of Naruto's eyes, seeing as they were face to face. "It still won't be as good as mine."

"No, it won't." Sakura admitted.

"Huh?" The blonde looked confused. "Giving up before you start. A wise choice, Sakura."

"It'll be better."

"What?" Naruto crossed his arms. "We'll see about that! Go ahead! Make your move!"

Another voice cut into the conversation. "I think you should all be making your moves in training or we'll be here all day."

It was Sasuke.

"Of," Sakura blushed. "Of course, Sasuke. I totally understand. It's just that, Naruto was distracting me."

"What?" The blonde huffed, crossing his arms and looking irritated, his blonde brow twitching in annoyance. "Why do I always get blamed for this?"

"See you Naruto." The kunoichi winked and gave a taunting wave as she got to her training.

Training seemed to draw on with no real competition between Naruto and Sakura, until it was time to take a lunch break. As the three were going to get their bento boxes, an idea struck through Naruto's head. _'I bet if I stole Kakashi-sensei's lunch, he'd have to share it with me.' _

A malicious grin crossed his face and he let out a chuckle to himself.

"Hmm…" The pink haired kunoichi pondered as she saw the look on Naruto's face. _'I wonder what he's thinking.' _Green eyes went to her bento box and stayed locked onto it, as if she were concentrating on a single point, then they widened. She had caught onto Naruto's plan.

'_I bet he's going to steal Kakashi-sensei's lunch. Well, not if I get to it first.'_

She quickly sat down her box, and then took off towards the fourth lunch there. Her blonde opponent took off from the other side. As soon as they got there, hands grabbed either side of the box at the same time. There was a pause as the two stared each other down.

Dark eyes watched from a distance. _'What are they doing?' _ Sasuke thought to himself as he opened his bento.

"Let go, Naruto."

"No way, I'm not letting go."

There was a low range of growls that could be heard from the two.

"Well, someone's being particularly greedy." A voice intoned.

Both sets of eyes darted sharply to beside of them. There was Kakashi, standing between them and slightly to the side, just on the other side of the bento box they were fighting over.

"Just because I starved you doesn't mean it's time for payback." Their sensei replied, taking the lunch box away from the two.

"It's all your fault, Naruto." Sakura replied, muttering something under her breath and walking away, back over to Sasuke and her lunch.

Everyone ate quietly. Not a word was muttered and all that could be heard was chopsticks and chewing for a few minutes as all of them pondered to themselves on different things.

Sasuke was wondering what his team mates were up to. They had been acting strangely today and their currently rivalry was maybe even as bad as he and Naruto's. Dark eyes occasionally glanced at one of them, changing the person each time.

Blue and green eyes were locked on their teacher, who just sat over by the memorial stone, eating his lunch with his back turned to his students. Each of them figured that it was probably so they couldn't see his face.

They didn't want to risk getting in serious trouble with Kakashi, so they decided to stay quiet and ponder to themselves.

'_What can I do that Naruto won't do?' _ The pink haired girl thought to herself as she chewed some salad. _'Well, I could do a bunch of little things, but how do I know that Naruto won't try anything funny…' _She glared at the blonde, sitting across from her, chowing down on cup ramen.

Sakura looked down at her food and noticed that she had one dish left. A smile crossed her face.

She ate her salad very slowly and occasionally looked over at Kakashi, who sat silently on the grass. Viridian eyes then cast glance to Naruto, who was looking into his near empty cup, trying to get the last of the noodles out with his chop sticks.

After what seemed like a few minutes, Kakashi got up and turned around, holding an empty bento box. He turned around, seeing Sakura standing beside of him.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are you still hungry?" She asked, holding up the last of her bento box. "I couldn't eat this last dish, and I was just wondering if you wanted it." The girl smiled at her sensei, hoping that he'd take her offer.

"Thank you Sakura." He took the box from her and her smile widened a little. "But I'm a little full." She frowned. "I'll eat it next break, if you don't want it then."

"Alright." The girl replied. _'Damn it! Why did he have to fix enough food for himself!' _Her thoughts cursed her.

"Well, what do you say we get back to training, shall we?" The silver haired jounin replied, sitting down the box on the memorial.

"I'm ready, what about you, guys?" Viridian eyes looked to the other two males, who were sitting there, silent.

"Sure thing." Naruto jumped up, balling his hands into fists. "Let's go! I'm ready!"

The stoic Uchiha boy silently got up from his position on the ground and nodded.

Their next lesson had to do with chakra control, and as usual Sakura was the first to complete the lesson for that day, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to go up against each other.

The pink haired kunoichi sat on a rock and watched the two trying to get maintain their chakra control. She watched them as they darted around, and heard Kakashi give them helpful tips along the way.

After a few moments of watching them ideas began to turn within the clockworks of her mind. Many ideas flooded her mind on how she could 'freak out' her teacher. She thought back to that morning.

The silver haired jounin was talking about how Naruto seduced him with the Sexy Jutsu in the shower. Kakashi didn't say he was freaked out, just that it was weird. Well, of course it would be weird! Naruto was a **_guy_**!

What if she pretended to hit on him by doing subtle things? It would be perfect! Kakashi was much more mature in age and status then she was. It would just be weird if he thought that she liked him.

She had never seen him with anyone, even when he was around the other teachers. None of them really had a crush on him. He and Kurenai seemed to respect each other, but he always made jokes about how she and Asuma should have went out.

But what if he was seeing someone?

Sakura knew that Kakashi was a terribly secret man. She knew little about him. There were many shades of gray.

The pink haired kunoichi had to reply on what she thought. She didn't think that he was with anyone. Most girls would squirm at his choice of reading material.

Plus, Sakura had always thought that he was kind of lonely…And he wasn't really that talkative either.

Viridian eyes gazed at the tall silver haired jounin.

Almost silent footsteps walked toward Kakashi. He turned his head to see Sakura standing beside him once more.

"Sakura."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei."

"Enjoying your time off?"

"I'm just waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to catch up." She smiled.

"Why are you standing over here?"

Green eyes looked to her sensei. A glint hit them from the sunlight creeping through the tree branches above, casting a semi-serious tone about them.

"I thought you were lonely…I mean you looked lonely standing here."

The jounin turned his head to look at the girl below him. He had a serious look on his face, visible eye cold and dark. _'Sakura…'_

"I'm fine, really." He looked ahead, watching his two students.

Sakura sighed, but her gaze didn't tear away from Kakashi for a while. For a moment, she almost felt bad about playing tricks on him.

From the look in that visible eye, she could tell that he couldn't be with anyone to be lonely like that.

The two stood there in complete silence for a while, standing side by side. The only sounds that could be heard was the gentle winds blowing through the tree branches and grunts, groans and calls of her other two team mates.

Green eyes occasionally glanced at the silent man, his face chiseled into one expression.

The next time she looked over, he was gone.

"Huh?" Viridian eyes looked around wildly. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Finally she spotted him; he was sitting on the memorial, eating the rest of her lunch that she had offered to him hours ago.

When her eyes finally found him, they stuck to him for a moment, seeing what he was doing. Sakura allowed a small smile to creep to her lips as she gazed at her sensei, eating.

Then an idea struck her.

_Now that Naruto's training, this would be the perfect opportunity to get a prank in on her sensei._

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Wow, it feels good to be writing again! Sorry if this is a little short! I can't wait to write more on it and I have plenty of ideas for the next chapters. Thanks to all of my fans who kept me believing in myself and telling me that my stories are good (even if they weren't).**

**Please review!**


	4. A Sensei So Fair

**A/N: Here I am again! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! Please check out my newest story A Trick Gone Too Far. Also I co-wrote a story with Ohtori Akio called Beyond Your Control, also he wrote some drabbles called Of Romance and Kunai Knives  and Blood on the Snow (AnkoZabuza) Please read these fanfics, the authors would be most appreciative of your reviews.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 4: A Sensei So Fair**

Sakura made her way over to her eating sensei. The kunoichi looked down into her bento box and smiled. So it wouldn't be like Naruto's Sexy no Jutsu in the shower, but maybe it's the little things that made him think.

Kakashi sat in the grass, enjoying his food, yet still on the guard.

He was silent and motionless, which made Sakura a little edgy. Her body quivered with a sense of unease. The girl paused five steps from him, hesitating. She could feel her heart racing within the confines of her chest. She didn't know if it was the fact that she could get caught, or the fact that she was about to make a small move on her teacher, both in which were equally nerve wracking.

Though he was pretending to not notice, the jounin was full aware of who was behind him. He let out an almost inaudible sigh to himself.

'_Now what's she up to?'_

The jounin continued with his lunch, all the while keeping a careful eye on his student, who stood still behind him.

'_Ok Sakura. You've got to do this! You can't just stand here or he'll notice you before long.' _A determined look crossed her face as she gained confidence. _'Gotta gather courage. Must beat Naruto! Yeah! I've got to beat Naruto, no fooling around! I've got to be brave…Think of Sasuke…Think of Sasuke!'_

One foot in front of the other, she slowly began to walk over, the crisp grass barely making a sound under her careful footsteps.

Suddenly, a pair of chopsticks, holding a bit of food was positioned in front of Kakashi's face. "Hm? Sakura?"

"K-Kakashi-sensei…I can't eat any more. M-Maybe you'd like some." Sakura told him shakily. "I'm not looking at your face, honest."

"I know."

'_What are you doing Sakura! Quit being so shy! It's not like you love him or anything! You're just in it for the jokes and to show Naruto that you're not afraid!' _her inner self berated. _'He's going to think something's up! He's a jounin, an elite ninja! He's not dumb, he'll catch on!'_

A tug at the chopsticks shook her out of her thoughts as green orbs widened. She knew that movement.

Kakashi had taken the food from her.

After a few seconds of silence, he commented. "You know, that's not too bad."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Then a tray was held up above his head. "Here, try some of this."

"Oh…Ok." She took some of the food and sampled it, sticking the tips of the chopsticks in her mouth. "Hey, this is great Kakashi-sensei. Can I have some more?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

She took more of the dish, eating it happily. After the third bite of his food she paused, chopsticks in her mouth. Viridian orbs widened, hitting a realization.

A silence passed between them, all that could be heard was birds chirping here and there and the near silent rustle of the wind through the trees and their hair.

Sakura could hear her heart eat in her ear. It almost felt as if it were beating behind her face.

The girl could feel what seemed like a million butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

"Uh…" Was the only almost inaudible noise that she could muster.

"Hm? Something wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi pulled up his mask and looked over his shoulder, noticing the expression on her face.

After a few minuets of silence, he decided to make a smart remark. "You know, you look pretty funny with those chopsticks hanging out of your mouth."

Sakura looked void and mechanically took them out, more going through her mind then through her expressions.

The silver haired jounin arched an eyebrow.

"Sakura?"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." The pink haired girl took off running, dropping her food.

Kakashi brought his food back down in front of him, looking at it, then twisting back to see her running off.

'_That's odd.' _He thought, looking a bit confused. _'Now what did I-'_

His visible eye widened and he froze for a few seconds, and then got up slowly.

Fast foot steps raced through the grass. _'I can't believe I did that! What was I thinking! I indirectly kissed my teacher! I don't even want to know what he's thinking about me! Stupid Naruto and his tricks! I should have never agreed to this!'_

Her pace picked up. She just wanted to get away and she hoped that her teacher would just let her run. Sakura wanted to disappear.

Naruto and Sasuke were sharing a wonderful moment of silence when both of their heads turned to see their team mate running towards them.

"Sakura…" Sasuke let out, upon noticing her.

"What's she running from? Did she see some enemy ninja or something?" Naruto asked as Sakura got closer. "Hey she's headed right for us."

He blinked, noticing that she wasn't slowing down or stopping.

"Sakura, I'm right- **GAH!**" The pink haired kunoichi knocked him down, stepping all over him.

"**Out of my way Naruto! I don't feel like dealing with you right now!**"

"But Sakura-!" Naruto lay on the ground, foot prints all over him from being trampled by the girl. "What did I do?"

Sasuke just sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" The blonde boy sat up, rubbing his head and looking around.

A few minutes later, Kakashi showed up, looking thoughtful on something.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, Naruto?"

"What's wrong with Sakura? Did you see her run past like that?" Naruto asked, looking quite confused.

"She just got a little embarrassed, I think. She just needs some time to cool off." Kakashi told his student.

"Embarrassed? About what?"

The silver haired jounin produced his usual happy anime eye and sweat dropped to himself. "I think you may want to question her in private about that."

'_Come to think of it, I should probably apologize as well. It was an accident, but I can't blame her for feeling a bit embarrassed about an indirect kiss. I feel a bit awkward about it myself.' _The jounin looked up into the partially cloudy sky. _'Well on the flip side…It could be worse…'_

The pink haired girl fell on the ground, tripping over an offending stone in her way. She lay there, motionless for a while, pondering many things that went through her head.

'_What am I doing? He's my teacher! Well…It's not like it was nasty of anything…I mean…I've never really seen his face…He might be kind of cute…' _She blinked. _'What if he's better looking then Sasuke?'_

Sakura shook her head. _'No way! Nothing's better looking then Sasuke! No man can be **that** hot…Can they? But still, Kakashi-sensei is older then me…But not by **that **much…I mean…Okay, okay, so the indirect kiss wasn't that bad…It's not like I passionately kissed him or something. I mean boy would that freak him ou-'_

She stopped herself. "That's it! That's how I'll freak him out! I'm so good!"

The kunoichi giggled gleefully to herself.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was thinking on how to write this chapter. I finally came to the decision to this. I hope everyone likes this. The next update will be sooner, I promise!**


	5. A More Direct Approach

**A/N: Here I go with another chapter to this fanfic! Hope everyone enjoys this!**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 5: A More Direct Approach**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

"What'cha laughing about Sakura?" A voice intoned through her thoughts, making her jump and nearly scaring the mess out of the young kunoichi.

It earned the one who produced it a backhand in the face.

The girl frowned, making an 'oh hell' face and pausing for a minute, before turning around to see who it was. As her predictions came true, it was in fact, Naruto who was now holding his face with both hands.

"Ow!" He wailed. "Why'd you do that for, Sakura?"

Green orbs shone coldly. "Well, if you didn't go around scaring people, you wouldn't have gotten back handed!"

"I was just wondering what was wrong, jeez!"

"Well don't!" She crossed her arms over her chest with a 'hmpf'.

"You know, you've still gotta beat my joke." The blonde smiled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes angrily as her eye brow twitched. "I'm just leading up to the **real **trick. I've had it planned all along! You can't rush these things, you know."

Naruto rubbed his face. "Yeah, sure Sakura."

"We'll see whose trick is better in the end!" Sakura smiled. _'And maybe Sasuke will finally show me some respect!'_

A lone eye scanned the horizon for the two missing teens. Naruto and Sakura had been gone quite a while. True, Kakashi did think that Sakura needed some time to cool off over freaking out over the whole indirect kiss ordeal and even he had to admit that it was strange…

He couldn't help but feel something after it had been made apparent. The jounin closed his eye and sighed to himself. It had been innocent enough…Or at least it started that way…And he was lonely…

Wait!

What was he thinking? That was his student! He had known her from the time she was 12, and they had a pretty large age gap…Then again, they always say the perfect age gap of understanding is 10 years.

Another sigh was emitted as he heard a loud 'I found her!' from over the hill, and followed by the yell an orange clothed boy was present.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto stopped a few feet in front of his teacher, who looked at him and furrowed his visible eyebrow.

"Um, Naruto."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" The boy looked up at his teacher.

"This may be a bit of an odd question but, why is there a red mark on your face?"

"Oh that. I scared Sakura and she accidentally back handed me."

"Hmpf! Dunce…" Came a third voice into the conversation.

A growling noise was emitted in response to that comment.

A few moments later, a red-clad figure walked over the hill at a slow pace. All eyes were on her as she slowly made her way back to the rest of her squad. The girl silently walked up to Kakashi, not uttering a word until she was positioned right in front of him.

A dark eye fell on the kunoichi.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, blushing a little. Sakura didn't think that she could look at him the same way again, the flashback of the incident running through her head.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I mean that was really childish of me, right?" The pink haired girl said nervously. "I mean, freaking out like that. What was I thinking?"

Kakashi sweat dropped then produced his usual happy anime eye. "Are you sure you want to keep discussing this in public?"

He figured that she was embarrassed enough and talking about it in front of Naruto and especially Sasuke might just add insult to embarrassment.

"Eh? Oh, right. Actually that would be a lot better for me." Sakura replied, looking at Naruto, then Sasuke, then back up at Kakashi.

There was a pause of silence, Sakura blinked.

'_Now's you're chance! Kiss him in private! Besides, if Naruto can use Sexy no Jutsu at his house then you can get him in private and if it doesn't count, remind him that his attempt didn't count either! Cha!'_

"Well, let's go!" The girl reached up and took his wrist, pulling him in the direction of a small clearing around some trees, and then smiled back to Naruto, who looked confused.

'_Why did Sakura smile at me like that?' _He pondered to himself, and then frowned. _'Hey! I bet she's up to something! Well, she's not going to out do the Sexy no Jutsu! I'll just see what she's doing in there!'_

Naruto took off in their direction, after making sure they were out of sight.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" A stoic voice halted him in his tracks.

"I don't have time for 20 questions, Sasuke." He looked back at the dark haired boy, who leaned up against a tree trunk across the field from him.

"Didn't you hear them? They don't want you spying. Quite being so immature."

'_You know, he really annoys me…But I don't have time for him right now. If I stay and talk to him, I won't see what Sakura's up to.'_

"Yeah, whatever. Bye Sasuke!" He kept going, jumping into the treetops.

Sasuke sighed to himself. _'What do I care anyway? At least he's out of my hair…'_

The blonde jumped through the treetops at a quick pace. _'If I stay up here, they won't see me as soon.'_

"There they are!" The boy said to himself as he saw the two figures talking below.

He perched on a tree branch a reasonable distance away and listened in, catching them in mid-conversation.

"I really am sorry, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied.

"Its fine, Sakura."

"No, it's not."

"Sakura…I can understand if it offended you. It's perfectly understandable to feel the way you do. It's not becoming of a teacher and student."

"Well, then I hope you can forgive me for this." The kunoichi said, after gathering much courage over the course of time.

She pulled Kakashi's head in close, thinking that if she did it quick and got it over with there would be no guilt. Lips touched. She didn't pull down his mask, figuring that it would be very disrespectful and underhanded of her to do so at the moment, so she would have to deal with the touch of fabric.

She could hear her heart beating within her body, wishing it would just jump out of her chest so she wouldn't have to deal with the aftermath of what Kakashi had to say afterwards.

Sakura had no idea that a very joke could depend on a relationship with her teacher. She had to admit, the kiss was nice…It was warm and oddly comforting. She had never felt anything like it before; then again, she had never been kissed by anyone. Sakura had never found herself that attractive in any man's eyes and no one ever really wanted to kiss her.

In the recesses of her mind, Sakura never wanted the kiss to end; then again she wished it would to get the repercussions over with. After about 5 minutes she slowly pulled away from her sensei and turned her head away, blushing.

"Sakura…" She heard in a monotone voice, but with a little feeling in it to know that he was caught off guard by it.

The kunoichi didn't really want to know what he was going to say, she didn't even really want to look at his face, so she averted her eyes to the grass, not daring to look up.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei…Forgive me." She took off running at full speed, wanting to get away from the situation as quickly as she could.

"Sakura, wait!" Kakashi extended an arm, then put it down and sighed. "Here we go again…" The jounin muttered to himself.

'_I had no idea she really felt that way about me…Perhaps that's why she has been acting so strangely lately.'_

Naruto was flabbergasted. He sat in the branch board stiff with eyes as big as paper plates. _'I didn't really think she'd do it! Damn! She's catching up to me! Gotta play a better joke!'_

Kakashi stood there a few moments in silence, pondering to himself.

Until a crack, thump and crash broke his thought pattern. He turned casually to see Naruto, grunting on the ground with a broken tree branch and a disarray of leaves around him.

The blonde laughed and put a hand behind his head. "Nice running into you, Kakashi-sensei! I was just passing through and-"

The jounin cut him off. "Spare me the lies. I knew you were there the whole time."

The blonde's face hit the ground.

Kakashi looked back over to where Sakura had been as Naruto slowly got up and dusted himself off. He didn't know whether to let her cool off again, or go after her.

This time, he didn't think she'd come back.

So he made up his mind and used a substitution jutsu to go after her, leaving Naruto in the woods by himself.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah, it turned serious there. The next chapter will be a little serious but this isn't going to be an angst filled fanfic. I'm trying to get over writing angst for a while, at least with these two. I've got two fanfics and I wanted this to be the opposite of Lessons in Shinobi Love, which has a dark cast to it and still keep in character. Please tell me I'm doing a good job!**

**Make sure to leave a kind review!**


	6. Do You Regret?

**A/N: Here I am with chapter 6 is Mission: Freak Out Kakashi! Hope you all enjoy! This one's going to be a bit serious but you get some KakaSaku interactions! Hope you enjoy!**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi!**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 6: Do You Regret?**

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the woods, a few tree branches hitting her as she swatted the offending limbs aside.

'_Oh! That was so **stupid! **I can't believe I did that! I mean…He was probably disgusted! I mean, we're over 10 years apart! He probably thinks I'm some freak!' _

She had remembered earlier, something that she said to him.

"_I thought you were lonely…I mean you looked lonely standing here."_

"_I'm fine, really." _

In her mind, he really did look lonely there by himself. Come to think of it, she never really saw any friends or anything of an acquaintance come around. Did he even have any friends? Maybe they all died…Maybe all of his friends were on that Memorial Stone…

Suddenly, Sakura hit something broad and solid. Since she was running so fast, it knocked her to the ground.

"What the-"She paused in mid-sentence to see her sensei standing a few feet in front of her. _'Oh crud! He followed me! Now I have to face him!'_

"Substitution Jutsu. But that's not why I'm here." The silver haired jounin squatted down to the girl, who was lying on her side, just beginning to prop herself up into the sitting position. "I'd like to talk to you about something…"

'_Oh no! What now?'_

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You've been acting a little strange lately. Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

'_Is he toying with me? Is this some kind of joke?' _Her thoughts berated her before she could speak again. "I'm perfectly fine…Heh heh…Why do you say that?"

Naruto returned to the rock in which Sasuke was sitting on.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" He heard the stoic voice.

"What do ya mean "what's wrong with me?"" Naruto sat on the ground in a huff.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you and Sakura."

"Oh that!" Naruto waved a hand. "We're just having a competition."

"Competition?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah we're on a mission to freak out Kakashi-sensei. But there's no way that Sakura can beat my joke."

"Childish…" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Oh so that's it." Kakashi replied. "It was all a joke between you and Naruto."

The pink haired girl nodded shamefully in response. "Yes…"

A sad feeling befell the girl. She couldn't loose the battle to Naruto, but it wasn't because of Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't even the first thing on her mind. She could see the sad look in her sensei's eye and she didn't blame him.

It was a pretty cruel joke to play on him, knowing that he was so lonely.

Suddenly, a nest of feelings seemed to swell within her as she acted purely on impulse and hugged her sensei tightly around the waist.

"Whoa!" Kakashi took a step back upon impact with the young girl. "Sakura please don't squeeze me so tightly."

"I'm sorry sensei. I'll make it up to you. How about we go somewhere together sometime, just you and me." She smiled, not comprehending what she meant at the time.

The jounin blushed. "S-Sakura…"

"Yes, Kakashi-sen-"

She stopped in mid sentence and looked into his eye. It wasn't like before, there were so many mixed emotions in it that it was hard to just pick one out.

A dead silence hung in the air between them as they just gazed back and fourth.

"So…What do you say?" Sakura asked, almost silently to her sensei.

"…" Her teacher was rendered speechless by the comment. What did she mean by that? Did she want to go on a date with him? But that would be jumping to conclusions…It sounded almost innocent coming from one of his students.

A teacher dating a student? It was almost unheard of in Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?" The jounin was snapped out of his current thoughts. "Oh…Well Sakura." He looked into the girl's big, innocent and almost pleading eyes as she watched him with anticipation.

It was only one outing, and she did like Sasuke. He had to remember that factor.

"Alright."

"Really?" Sakura's face lit up. "That's great! What time?"

"Hm…" Kakashi put a finger to his chin in thought. "I don't know. How about later on today?"

"Sure!" Then she looked thoughtful for a few minuets. "What about Naruto and Sasuke?"

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't ask Sasuke to come with you on this little trip."

"I owe you." She took his hands in hers, causing the jounin to summon uneasiness within him. Being close to anyone was out of the question. This was going to be a one time thing. By the next day, she'll be googly eyed over Sasuke.

"Sakura…" The silver haired man took his hands away from hers, a slight blush stained his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

The jounin's hand was beginning to grow cold from the lack of anything holding onto it, processing warmth to give to it.

"It's oddly cold." He said as he looked at his lone hand.

He looked up to see that Sakura was still close to him.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei." She said, and kissed him on the cheek. "That one wasn't a joke."

He turned around to say something, and she was gone.

'_Hmm…That was odd…' _He thought to himself.

Sakura returned to Sasuke and Naruto, who was asleep on the ground.

"Wake up, Naruto!"

"Huh?" Naruto murmured groggily, before stirring completely awake. "Oh, hi Sakura. What took you so long?"

"Just tending to some things." She smiled.

'_Odd, she seems different. I don't quite know what is different about her. She seems…content…But it's not a normal type of content. There's a strange aura about it.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

'_What's she so happy about?' _The blonde wondered to himself.

Shortly after the three were existing there, in complete silence, Kakashi came casually walking back to them.

Sakura turned around to catch a glimpse of the expression he wore. He seemed calm on the outside, but within the confines of his lone visible eye, stirred a mass of chaos and confusion.

Did asking your teacher to go out for a while with you as make-up for a bad practical joke so bad?

Wait…go out?

Did she just inadvertently ask her teacher to go on a date with her?

She blinked.

'_Oh crap!' _She thought to herself. _'I wonder if Kakashi-sensei thought I was joking on that too?' _She hoped he didn't take it that way.

She wanted to do something really good for him, but she couldn't think of anything. Sakura pondered for hours on places she thought her teacher would like.

She wanted to get him in someplace neutral. Some place that didn't remind the both of them so much of being ninja or doing missions.

Then she had an idea….

**TBC**

**A/N: Another chapter completed! Sorry about that, it's hard to come up with material on these chapters. This story is getting a little more complex to write. Not much funny stuff here, but there will be next chapter.**

**Until then! Please R&R!**


	7. Mission: Date Kakashi?

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. Wow, it's hard to believe that this fanfic has seven chapters now. I'm finally getting somewhere with it though. It's wonderful! I'm impressed with my reviews as well! I'm glad I could so this series justice.**

**Here's chapter 7. **

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 7: Mission: Date Kakashi?**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Later on that day, after all of their training was done, Sakura began to feel uneasy before her so called 'date' with Kakashi. The girl looked in the mirror at her reflection, those green eyes staring back at her in worry.

'_You know…' _She thought to herself. _'Maybe this isn't such a good idea…I mean, what if Kakashi-sensei did think it was a joke. I'm kind of worried about all this. I think I'll end up calling off this contest with Naruto. I don't know about him, but I don't think it's funny anymore._

_Especially the look on Kakashi-sensei's face when I asked him to go somewhere with me. I really didn't mean it like a date or anything, but he looked at me like he didn't want to believe I asked him that._

_I don't know…_

_I never saw what was so wrong about asking someone to go out on the town with you. It's not like I'm going to kiss him on the lips or anything…I have to make it up to him! I'm going to make him feel better! No matter what! And Naruto isn't going to stop me!_

_I've got to think of a way I can still win the contest, and not hurt Kakashi-sensei's feelings.'_

A flash of determination shot across green fields as she brushed her hair, making sure that it looked just perfect. Nothing was to be out of place for this special outing.

Sasuke and Naruto walked along, a silence was shared between them without the presence of Sakura, bouncing along and googling over Sasuke or beating up Naruto.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Naruto asked.

"What's weird?" Sasuke turned to acknowledge the blonde.

"I mean, isn't Sakura usually here? Talking to us?" He wondered out loud.

"Maybe she's busy trying to beat you at your game." The dark haired boy replied, seeming uninterested.

"Heh, that's ok. I'll still beat her."

"Kakashi-sensei is also missing. He usually accompanies us after training."

"Yeah," Naruto noted. "That's so weird…Maybe Sakura lead him away to trick him again! I've got to find them and see what they're doing!"

Before Sasuke could speak to tell him how childish he was being the blonde was gone.

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, the day seemed to be winding down and the number of people walking the streets seemed to decrease by the time she was out. The weather was fair and skies were clear, just turning orange with the newly setting sun.

The girl could see a figure among the small crowd of people. It seemed to be leaning against the wall casually, looking out toward the setting sun. As she neared, she could see that it was Kakashi.

At least he wasn't late…

Her face twisted into annoyance at that ever present factor.

She decided to slide up beside him and lean against the wall, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Green eyes set sight on the setting sun, the golden rays illuminating her eyes in an enchanting sort of beauty.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" Kakashi said calmly, nearly scaring the zoned out girl, who slid from the wall and began to fall. Kakashi caught her hand as he leaned forward, then the pink haired girl twisted a little, and her foot hit his, causing him to go down with her.

He tried his best to catch himself without landing on her. Sakura's feet slipped down between his legs, Kakashi landed on his knees, but his head was still plunging downward, but he managed to stop it before it went headlong into the girl's chest. His nose landed inches from its destination.

They both froze in that position.

Viridian eyes gazed up at silver spikes, watching the sun dance off of them as she took a few deep breaths. The spikes zoomed out to reveal a face. Both of them didn't speak. Their words had left them and couldn't be found again.

Sakura couldn't even begin to sort out her own feelings at the moment, much less the cryptic ones of her sensei.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi finally asked.

"Huh?" Sakura questioned, blinking as she was beginning to pull out of her daze.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" He asked again, thinking she had not heard him.

"I'm fine, just a little- shocked."

The jounin moved away from her, still holding her hand and pulled her up with him. She blushed at him for a few minutes, and then spoke.

"Sorry about that, Kakashi-sensei. You scared me." The girl said in an unsure voice, not really knowing what to think about their predicament.

"And you want to see what's _under_ the mask." He went happy eyed.

Sakura made a pouty face. "Don't say that about yourself. Besides, I have my own theories on what you look like."

"Oh…" Came the amused reply.

The girl held her elbow in her hand and pointed up in the air, closing her eyes. "**I** think you look pretty good." She nodded. "Yep, you have nothing to hide."

The jounin gazed at her, completely silent, not sure of what to think on that comment, but on the outside, showing no form of disgust or excitement.

"Why are you so quiet, Kakashi-sensei?" The girl blinked. "Did I offend you?"

"It's nothing." Kakashi tried to pull off the façade with a fake happy anime eye. "I was just thinking about something."

"You're always thinking about something." Sakura noted. "Thinking, reading and being late."

"I suppose I am good at those things." He sweat dropped.

"So, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked.

"Isn't this supposed to be your date?" Kakashi responded.

"Date?" She questioned. "About that…See I-"She started, but couldn't finish when she looked into his eye. "Ok, let's just say it is…Hypothetically…You wouldn't want to go out with someone like me anyway, right? So this would be more like a friendly outing…"

"Hypothetically." Kakashi replied, being avoidant as usual. "That is, if it's hypothetical to you, Sakura."

"Well I-"The pink paired girl replied, at a loss for words.

"So this wouldn't be a date, per se." The spiky haired jounin replied, looking back at the setting sun.

Sakura said nothing to that comment.

"If you do this because you feel that you owe me something, then I won't try and stop you. Don't do it because you feel guilty for something that started out so innocently, especially if your heart lies elsewhere." He advised.

Sakura could feel herself being torn in two different directions. She looked uneasy as a gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. She shyly looked up to the figure beside of her, who was casting her an understanding gaze.

A moment of silence passed between them as they did nothing but gaze into each other's eyes.

A surge of feelings began to take over her body. Sakura felt a rush of emotion as she tried to decipher them. She felt like she didn't know him, but she felt like she knew what he was about. It seemed wrong, but it seemed right. She could feel her heart racing in her chest. She thought at first that she was feeling things she shouldn't be feeling. The emotions were growing, and she couldn't deny them any longer.

Not quite knowing what she was doing, her body moving on its own, she reached up slowly and shyly, putting a hand gently on the side of his face.

"Sakura…"

The girl looked unsure, and almost afraid. Her feelings danced around in confusion in her head. Over time, her feelings for Kakashi had been growing, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

The man on the other end of her hand, remained silent, thoughts of his own danced in his head.

She had never seemed to notice it before, but when she looked at Kakashi this time, she felt no sense of pity for his hard life. There was no sense of regret, and no sense of worry. She didn't feel like she was giving up anything if she did want to be with him. She could feel the black fabric of his mask in her hand and the warmth of his face.

The orange beams shot around his body, coating him with a golden lining that seemed almost angelic. An angelic Kakashi?

It was two words that one would almost never even dare speak in the same sentence unless it involved the words "Need to be touched by" within its contents, using the words as bookends between the phrase.

It was true, he was no angel. His wings were torn and drenched in the blood of those who fell victim to him. He was a dark angel, tainted by the position he was given by the world, and by the guilt he felt, living with the fact that he, like any other shinobi was a tool. He was the angel that couldn't fly, but tried to patch up his wings anyway, to make the best of it.

The fallen angel.

At this precise moment in time, she began to notice how beautiful he truly was. It was the way that his calmness and tranquility had a haunting air of sadness around it. How he seemed to be stuck in a median and didn't belong in either place.

She blushed to herself upon realizing this.

And the reality of the situation had hit her. Here she was, using this man. The man who fully understood her, who was there to guide and lead her, who bled for her on the battle field, who so selflessly threw himself into the line of fire to protect her. Sure, he was a hassle at times and could be quite annoying, but that one flaw was nothing compared to the pros. He was smart, protective, understanding and very kind. She knew that he would never hurt her, and here she was, using him for some joke to prove herself to Sasuke.

Wait…

She was proving herself to Sasuke but she never once had to prove herself to Kakashi. He had always accepted her as she was. He never thought her weak or defective. She was never 'not worth his time.' She was never not good enough. He didn't even turn down her offer to go out on the town with her, and Sasuke had turned her down countless times.

He never hurt her.

He looked out for her well being.

He wasn't like Sasuke.

Kakashi was different. He made her feel different. She didn't want to just blurt out that she might possibly love him. She trailed her hand down his jaw line slowly, and down his neck, resting it on the crook of his neck, feeling his muscles tense. Even if she could tell Kakashi the rest of the feeling he invoked…Even if she did try, she couldn't think of words to even describe the rest of what she felt.

But this was her chance, if she didn't tell him now; she might not get another chance. She might lose him completely, and for once, she wasn't looking forward to going back to Sasuke. She felt like Kakashi needed her. And oddly enough, like she needed him.

It was now or never.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" She said, nervously.

"Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi answered, his voice barely audible, as if he were trying to process something himself and seemed a bit unsure about it.

"I think I…"

A lone eye watched in anticipation.

"I think I love you."

**TBC**

**A/N: That was actually a hard scene to write. I had trouble with this one, which is weird because I can usually write romance scenes with no apparent problem. I hope they are still IC. Please review and tell me, if they aren't I'll probably re-write it.**


	8. Freaking Out About Kakashi

**A/N: Here is chapter 8! You'll get to see Kakashi's side of the story here, so this chapter is a serious one. Please review!**

**NOTES: Sakura is 15 in this fanfic. Just thought I'd make that clear. She's known Kakashi for a while. Just incase someone skipped over the last notes I wrote in here. Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Be sure to check out my newest KakaSaku work _Motherhood._**

**Also, it did seem quick, but it's deeper then that. Sakura doesn't know what she's feeling at the moment and a lot of things are swirling together. She's making a decision based on impulse.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 8: Freaking Out About Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

'_I think I love you.' _The sentence echoed through his head no sooner then it rolled off of her lips. Confusion ran through his mind. Kakashi wasn't expecting this sort of answer from one of his students.

This was no joke. He could tell from the look on her face. Sincerity and shyness painted themselves on her features. Her eyes had shown with uncertainly, as if she didn't want to admit to him what she was feeling.

He didn't want to turn her down, but he didn't want to accept it either. To be close to anyone resulted in death or betrayal. He would only be hurting them and himself by doing so.

"Sakura…" Was all he could even muster.

The pink haired girl tore her gaze from him and looked at the patch of dirt on the ground. "So…Maybe it was a date…I just didn't know it yet."

Kakashi was speechless; he didn't know what to tell her.

It seemed dark, forbidden and even a little taboo to love your student. Sure, he had heard of the student gets a girly crush on their teacher scenario, but he never thought it would happen to him.

He couldn't have seen this coming, even with the help of Sharingan.

"Well…You know." The girl began to get nervous, perhaps even wanting to take back what she said. Sakura was beginning to get the feeling that she was being turned down silently, and the anticipation began to develop into a maelstrom of doubt. "We should just go you know. The sun is almost down. Let's just forget that I even said that, ok?"

"Hmm…" Kakashi looked at the sun, which was almost hidden behind the landscape behind it. "Sakura…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really feel that way? Because if you do, there's no use in forgetting it."

"I'm…Not sure." She looked down, thinking that maybe it was a crush or something that she thought of on a whim. It was really quick for her to come up with an answer. Maybe it was just guilt riding on her shoulders over the whole joke aspect.

After pondering a few minutes, she looked up at him, green eyes meeting a single one. She could see the feeling bouncing around within the orb's depths.

"Kakashi-sensei…" She said, hesitating before saying the rest of her sentence, not sure whether to ask this of him or not, but she decided to go ahead with it. "Could you at least help me out? I mean if you think about it, it would be a good idea if we pretended to go out. That way, we can decide if I really like you or if it's just a phase…"

"And so you can continue with your pranks on Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

The girl looked down. "I guess, but I don't want it to seem like it's just that. Because it's not."

"I see."

"I won't be mad if you don't want to comply." Sakura replied.

The cog wheels of Kakashi's mind rolled around like clockwork, rummaging through the many options he had at the moment and trying to decide which of these options would be in the best interest of both he and Sakura, and which ones wouldn't work out.

He could say yes, and when he thought about it, it wouldn't be that bad other then the factor that they would be spending time together, allowing him to get closer to her. This was something that always ground on his soul since Obito's death. The jounin suffered survivor's guilt over the whole thing and couldn't cope with ruining another human life because of his own negligence. He couldn't forgive himself if her life were to ever be taken from her and he could help in no way.

On the other hand, he wouldn't technically be getting close to her. It was just a joke. A harmless prank. She'd be back to loving Sasuke again after the pranking contest was over. What was there to lose? When he thought about it, not much, unless things developed into something more. Perhaps if he stayed distant, she would not question him further on his actions or get close to him.

"It doesn't matter, Sakura."

"Really?" She asked, almost in a non-believing voice. _'He's actually going along with it…Wait…What's the catch?'_

"But why?"

"Because you asked me to." Was his simple answer as he turned away, his back facing her. "We still have an outing to go on, right? " He looked over his shoulder at the girl. "You can always tell Naruto that I went on a date with you. It'll be our little secret. It's not like Naruto would ask me something like that."

Sakura's face turned into one of disgust. "Ew! That's gross Kakashi-sensei!" She wailed and pointed at him. "I hope Naruto isn't thatdesperate to beat me."

"Well, I suppose if he were, no matter how disturbing that would be, you could feel like your succeeding at something, right?"

"What do you mean?" Green eyes blinked.

"I realize that you don't feel like one of the squad's most valuable members, which is probably why you took Naruto up on this challenge."

She looked down. He got her.

"Yes." Sakura replied in defeat.

The two of them stood in silence as the curtain of night befell Konoha and the stars began to pierce the dark of night, like shining beacons of hope.

Kakashi decided to break the silence. "The stars are nice, aren't they?"

"Yes, very pretty. They almost look like diamonds."

"We should go. We don't have much time."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

The two headed off and decided to find a nice place to eat dinner and share some quality time together. At the quaint little restaurant, the two of them sat at a table and shared words in conversation, talking about things that were completely off-topic from their earlier discussions of missions and Naruto's pranks.

Sakura found herself enlightened by his advice, yet annoyed by some of his witty remarks to her material. She laughed at his jokes, and felt sympathy for his sadness. Getting to know him in more then a teacher-student related way really gave her an insight to him that not many people would have the opportunity to gain from such an experience.

He was a very deep, somewhat lazy, intelligent and mysterious man before.

Now her views had changed. He was still somewhat lazy, deep, intelligent and mysterious, but he was also remorseful over something, sad and hidden but kind and understanding, always willing to help her out and give her some words of encouragement.

"That was really good huh?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you Sakura." He replied.

"No problem."

Walking home, the two of them strolled along casually, watching the stars, shining in the sky and admiring their celestial beauty. Sakura took a deep breath and exhaled into the night.

"The air is exhilarating, isn't it?"

"Hm.." Was her only answer as her sensei tipped his head up to gaze into the midnight colored skies. "I suppose."

"Let me guess, it just makes you tired, right?"

"A little."

"You know, I really did have a good time."

"I should be telling you that, Sakura. You're the one who invited me."

"Well, if I did it by myself I'd be lonely, wouldn't I?" She asked.

"It would be like asking out Sasuke."

Sakura went silent.

Kakashi wasn't sure if he shot himself in the foot or the head with that comment.

"Sorry about that. I know you really like him."

"No, it's okay…" She replied. "I probably deserve that."

"…"

They both stood in the dirt path, neither one moving an inch. Then something unexpected happened…

Kakashi gave Sakura a small hug, acting on impulse. The girl gasped beneath him, startled by his sudden movement.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Was all she could get out.

"Yes, Sakura?" The older man asked, wondering to himself why he had made the first move, and hoping that she didn't take it too literally, as she had done other things.

"You're a lot nicer then Sasuke." She smiled, putting her hands on his forearms.

He arched an eyebrow at this, not sure how to take the playfully executed remark.

Sakura could feel the warmth all around her as she closed her eyes momentarily. Why did it feel so right to be like this with your teacher? Why did her once restless soul seem so calm now that he was by her side? Why did she feel an inner peace when he was around her? Why was she so soothed by his voice?

She was so confused at the mixed signals she had been receiving.

Kakashi broke the hug and told her that they were now at her house. She nodded and watched him walk away in the night. The moonlight illuminating his figure as he walked off.

Green eyes lay sight over him until she could no longer see him.

Pink lips curved into a smile as she found herself wistfully thinking his name.

There was a silence as she stood there, the slight blow of the wind lifted a few pink locks of her hair up and played with them, making them dance in a swaying fashion in the air.

Maybe an angelic Kakashi wasn't so out of the question.

**TBC**

**A/N: That was probably short, but I'm having plot bunnies. Anyone have any ideas what I can write. It's getting harder to drag this story on. If you have an idea and I use it, you will get credit. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Naruto's Move

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I think I'm going to make this a Naruto/Kakashi-ish chapter, but I do this pairing out the humor of the fanfic, so if shounen-ai-ish situations erk you, you might either want to A.) Think it's just because of the practical joke or B.) Skip it and read the next chapter. Lol, or you can C.) Enjoy it because you're a NaruKaka fan or D.) Laugh at it because it's funny.**

**NOTES TO THOSE WHO GAVE ME IDEAS:**

**Suika 13: I like your idea, I think I'll tie Naruto trying to separate them in later chapters when things really develop between them. Thanks so much!**

**Make-out-paradise091: Thanks for the ideas, lol. I do plan on getting Sasuke more involved. Probably within the next couple of chapters. I've been hesitant about writing for him, since I haven't wrote Sasuke since my first fanfic 'How We Began' which was NaruSasu in Sasuke's POV.**

**ShyMoonlight: Hmmm…Interesting idea. I may use that one in later chapters. If I do, I'll let you know in my author's notes.**

**Eralda: This sounds interesting. I'm considering using some of those ideas in the future, but for now, I want to get back to humor for a while, since this fanfic's main genres are humorous ones. The next few chapters will probably be a lot of pranking from Naruto's side again, and then things will start up again.**

**Sandstorm626: I'm definitely going to use that idea. Someone else mentioned it too.**

**Iruweenie: I'll apply that in later chapters. Thanks!**

**Elfgirl427: Thanks for the idea. I'll consider using that. Could be interesting.**

**THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL IDEAS!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 9: Naruto's Move**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

At sun rise the next day, Naruto decided to get an early start to pranking; the only problem was that the boy was up most of the night, trying to find a prank that could beat Sakura's little intimate moment. But he finally came up with something other then using the Sexy no Jutsu in his shower.

Actually, his mind processed many possibilities of future pranks, he just had to pull his lazy butt up off of the futon before he was more late then his sensei, and that wouldn't help with the impressive lead that Sakura had on him.

He wondered what she and Kakashi did last night as he got dressed and sat down to his late morning dish of ramen with miso, his favorite.

After finally getting out of the door, he ran into Sakura in town.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled, waving the girl down in town.

"Huh?" She turned half way. _'Oh, it's **Naruto…**' _ Her face twisted into annoyance.

"So," He started, with a sly smile on his face. "What did you and Kakashi-sensei do last night?"

"You're such a pervert!" He face turned beet red. "What are you implying?"

"I don't know, your face looks awful red. What did you do?"

"I didn't **do **anything!" She screamed.

Naruto crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look.

"Why would I?"

"To beat me."

"I'm so out of here." She walked off in a hurry, leaving Naruto behind before she could say anything to make her embarrassment seep through her skin any more then it did.

Later on, the boy then ran into his teacher, he stood in front of him, crossing his arms and giving him a sly smile.

The jounin inwardly sighed to himself at what Naruto was about to say. He had a feeling it would be implicating something. He even tried to ignore Naruto by being silent for a few minutes, but Naruto spoke, breaking the silence.

"You go, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"I know what you did last night."

"So do I. I slept."

An annoyed look crossed the boy's face. "No, I mean with Sakura."

Kakashi paused for a minute, not answering Naruto, he knew this only caused him to think they did something, which he wouldn't deny. He promised Sakura he'd help her and he was determined to keep that promise.

He remained silent and began to walk, headed towards the spot where they always met. Upon getting there, another training session was scheduled. They would be going on a mission soon and they needed to sharpen their skills to be ready for the upcoming mission.

The training session went as usual, and by the middle of it, everyone took a brief rest, sitting in a circle, Kakashi doing his regular activity of reading the latest chapter of Icha Icha Paradise, Sakura was taking a nap, Sasuke was sitting in what seemed to be contemplative silence and Naruto was seated by Kakashi, bobbing his head like a parakeet, trying not to fall asleep.

After a few minutes of bobbing his head, it soon found its way to his sensei's shoulder. The jounin blinked for a few minutes, feeling awkward at the warm touch on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He looked to Naruto, who was fast asleep on his shoulder.

He attempted to scoot away from the slumbering student, but Naruto grabbed his 'pillow' to keep it from getting away from him. His arms flung forward, grabbing his vest in the chest area and pulled him close to him.

"Hey kid, watch where you grab." Kakashi pulled away, or at least tried to. Naruto was latched on good.

Sasuke peered up at the two, saying nothing but thinking that their acts were childish.

After a few attempts of trying to get away, Kakashi finally decided to do a replacement jutsu, leaving Naruto in mid air for a few moments before crashing to the ground, getting a very rude awakening.

"Ouch! Hey!" the child moaned. Then he turned to Sasuke. "Why'd you take my pillow Sasuke?"

"Naruto, you really are a looser." The simple reply came.

"Hey! I don't go around taking your pillow when you're trying to sleep!" The boy pointed at his opponent in accusation.

An annoyed look crossed Sasuke's face, "You were sleeping on the teacher, doofus."

"Huh?" Naruto looked behind him and saw Kakashi sitting a few feet away, then looked back to Sasuke. "But he's over there."

"He preformed a Replacement Jutsu because you were getting too comfortable."

"Are you saying I like guys!" Naruto yelled, offended.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"**ARGH!**" The blond was seething with anger. "Even if I did like guys, I wouldn't **ever **go out with you! I'd rather go out with the Hokage then ever date you!"

Viridian eyes cracked open, hearing 'go out with the Hokage then ever date you' and blinked, thinking it was her haze of sleep the prohibited her from hearing it correctly and stared sleepily at the two boys, who continued arguing.

"I wouldn't doubt it, maybe that's why you want to be Hokage."

"**WHAT!**"

"Do you mind, Naruto." Sakura in toned, her voice still sounding groggy. "People are trying to sleep."

"Tell it to Sasuke! He started it!"

"But **you **woke me up."

"Hmpf."

"Sasuke's probably into guys anyway. That's why he always turns you down." The blond agged on.

"I wasn't the one grabbing Kakashi-sensei's chest."

"**WHAT?**"

"Eh…" Green eyes looked over at the lone, man, who was sitting a few feet away, legs crossed, silently reading his book. _'No wonder he's over there. I would be too if Naruto tried to feel on me…Actually there'd be one dead Naruto if he even **thought** about touching my chest.'_

"That's gross Naruto, no wonder he's sitting so far away from you."

"I wouldn't be talking, Sakura. You and Kakashi-sensei did something last night."

"What if we did? Why is it your business?"

"He's like 20 something and you're fifteen."

"So? Same applies to you! And I never grabbed his chest, but if I did, he'd like it a lot more then he would from you."

Naruto got up, and began walking over to Kakashi.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura screamed, balling her hand into a fist.

The boy leaned down to Kakashi's level. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is it now, Naruto?" The jounin replied, flipping a page of his little orange book.

Then the sound of angry, stomping footsteps grew closer.

It was Sakura. "Move Naruto! He doesn't want you hitting on him again!"

The pink haired girl shoved the orange-clad boy, but instead of falling to the side, like he was shoved to, he tried to keep his balance, but lost it, then tumbled forward into Kakashi, whose eye grew wide with surprise and dread as their heads collided.

Sakura froze in place, blinking for a few moments before screaming in horror.

Naruto had kissed Kakashi, and she caused it.

The two pulled apart and held their necks as several spitting and gagging noises were made.

Sasuke made a horrified face across from the three. _'Maybe he really does like men.'_

Then a sudden building rage hit Sakura like a rock. "You are so dead Naruto."

"But it was an accide-"

The girl landed a punch right in Naruto's face, sending him flying a few feet and into a tree trunk.

"How **dare** you hit on Kakashi-sensei! He doesn't like you so **back off!**" She huffed for a few minutes, thinking about how protective she just sounded. It had come out a lot differently then she hade planned.

"Ouch…" Naruto rubbed his head before getting up. "Well, he doesn't like you either, and you kissed him!"

"He liked it a lot better then he'd like one from you, as a matter a fact-!" She turned around and gave Kakashi a quick kiss. "There, I hope that got rid of Naruto's nasty germs."

Kakashi blushed a little as the pink haired girl turned away to face a now grinning Naruto.

Confusion crossed her features. "What are you smiling at now?"

"You indirectly kissed me."

"**That's it! You're dying, right now!**" The kunoichi pounced on the boy, and the two rolled on the ground, beating each other up for a good five minutes. When the fight was over, the two sat on the ground a few feet apart, looking at each other and breathing heavily.

"Had enough?" Sakura huffed.

"Have you?" Naruto asked back.

"Hmpf!" Sakura stuck her nose up in the air, and crossed her arms.

There was a silence as all that could be heard was heavy breathing.

Finally, catching up with herself, Sakura got up and walked over to Kakashi and sat by him. He looked over to her as she wrapped her arms protectively around his waist. "_Naruto _isn't going to kiss you anymore, Kakashi-sensei. You _must _have been **so **disturbed." She glared at the boy, who was slowly getting up from his position on the ground.

'_Why is she so protective all of a sudden? I bet she did something! She **had **to have done something! If she didn't then why would she be so protective of him? I mean, she got offended like the first time I accidentally kissed Sasuke…Ugh…Now **that's **something I don't want to remember! But she had that same look on her face and everything…' _ Naruto thought to himself. _'That's suspicious…I'm going to find out what they did one way or another.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: There you go! There will be more NaruKaka moments in the next chapter was well as some KakaSaku moments and maybe a few SasuSaku ones as well. Please R&R!**


	10. Jealous, Sasuke?

**A/N: Here's another chapter of Mission: Freak Out Kakashi. **

**This story was plagerized by another person using ff(.) net going under the identity OkAeNgInEeR- iNuGaMi (that was painful to write) or something to that nature, if you see this fanfic under her name, please report it. Also the fics called Lightening of Love and Stupid Inuyasha, these are also my property the original fanfics are called Raiden no Ai and Ode to Inuyasha.**

**Thank you to my reviewers who notified me of the theft, your warnings is greatly appreciated. Thanks again for being such a tightly woven group. Also, much thanks to the KakaSaku LJ Community for spreading the word.**

**Here's my lame attempt at writing Sasuke.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**THANKS SANDSTORM626 AND SUIKA 13 FOR YOUR IDEAS!**

**: Mission Freak Out Kakashi :**

**: By: Melissa Norvell :**

**: Chapter 10: Jealous, Sasuke?**

Hours passed after Sakura and Naruto's little skirmish and accidental kissing of the sensei, and as the Uchiha had been monitoring the whole twist of events over the past few days, irritation ground upon him.

Things weren't normal, and things didn't seem to make any sense.

Sakura no longer commented him in training or even looked at him strangely. She was always around his teacher, and seemed quite protective of him. Not that he particularly cared…Sakura was always annoying him. She was childish and the weakest member on the team, even his archrival Naruto was stronger then she was. Just what did Kakashi see in her?

What did she see in him for that matter? He was twice her age. It would be normal to see this sort of thing from Naruto. He expected no less then the kitsune child's stupid antics and smart comments, but Sakura? That was a different story.

He decided to approach the matter.

**XI.**

Sakura was brushing her hair, sitting under a large shade tree. The pink haired kunoichi was nestled against the tree's massive roots with her knees bent up and an elbow resting on one knee. She hummed a cheerful tune as the girl ran the brush through her pastille strands.

She heard the crunching of a few crisp blades of grass as she turned her head to see who it was. Viridian eyes blinked in confusion as she set sights on the stoic and quiet figure.

It was Sasuke.

But what was Sasuke doing here? She usually had to beg and plead just to go somewhere with him, and he always turned her down.

So what was the occasion?

The girl was still and remained frozen as the Uchiha slowly advanced over the roots, making his way to her. Sakura didn't think that the boy would stop and talk to her. Maybe he was just making his way around her to get to his **real** destination. Yeah, that had to be it. Sasuke wouldn't spend that time of day with her.

But her thoughts were beginning to fail her as his figure was growing closer and closer. Then the sound of footsteps just stopped and a thump could be heard. The pink haired girl froze for a few moments, and then looked over to see the boy sitting a few feet away on one of the tree roots.

"Okay, I know you're there, Sasuke." She finally spoke up, after a long awaited silence. "Why are you being so friendly today?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked. "You're having your fun. I'm minding my own business."

"Usually I have to drag you over here just to talk to me." The girl sat her brush down. "I was just wondering why you're here."

"What's with you and Kakashi? You seem to be spending a lot of time with him lately."

"What? Are you jealous?"

"…"

"Sasuke…"

"It's more then a joke isn't it?" The boy spoke. "What does it really mean to you?"

"It meant what I said. Nothing more or less. Whether you read into it and assume too much is for you to decide." Sakura told him, not wanting to insinuate anything, but still wanting to keep things as cloudy as they were for her. Nothing that wasn't official should be made official.

"Are you really playing this stupid game with Naruto to prove something, and if so, what?"

"Why does it matter? I mean, you don't want to get involved in it, right?"

'_Sorry to do this to you Sasuke, but all you used to do it shut me out of your life, so I think it's about time I did the same. I mean, it's not like you **want **to be involved with mine or anything. I guess the whole nature of the game has been redirected…So if I'm not doing this to make Sasuke like me anymore…What am I doing it for?'_

'_She's avoiding me.'_

There was a moment of silence simply for thought as the two mulled around within the depths of their minds to find something to say.

"Did you do something with Kakashi?"

There was that question again! Why was it that if she took an outing with him, everyone came to the conclusion that they were dating? It annoyed her to no end.

"Of course not!" She yelled out, blushing in embarrassment. "You want me to tell you what happened? I will!"

The pink haired kunoichi started to expel the contents of her night spent with her teacher to the dark haired boy. She knew that he wouldn't say anything to Naruto about it.

**XI.**

Upon resting, Kakashi was able to get a good foot soaking in. He lay on a flat, large grey stone, sitting by the river's edge. The cool sensation of the cascading water around his feet was comforting, cleansing and healing. He put his arms behind his head and stared up at the tree tops above, watching the occasional bird fly past or the occasional cloud drift by through the opening that the tree branches provided.

He pondered to himself over the last week's events between he and Sakura, and though his first thoughts were to become close, but not too close, he couldn't seem to get her off of his mind, and it wasn't in the typical way. His mind seemed to want to revert him back to their romantic and intimate moments: the times he consoled her, the kiss, the outing and her jealous and protective streak she had shown earlier about he and Naruto's accidental kiss.

Upon these thoughts, his eye grew heavy and the calm and placid scenery around him faded out within minutes. He was fast asleep.

Naruto was having fun, there was no Sasuke to argue with and no Sakura to try and out prank, but that didn't mean that the cog wheels of mischief didn't turn within his mind. After all, when the cat was away the mouse would play.

And Naruto indeed liked to play.

After taking a dive from one of the high rocks, he began to slow down as well. He had trained hard and needed to restore chakra, so he decided to pull himself up out of the water and sat on the same rock that his teacher hung his weary feet over.

Not even looking to his right, where his teacher was positioned, he yawned and lay on the rock, turned over with his back facing Kakashi.

"So tired." He murmured before closing his blue eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

**XI.**

An hour passed before Sasuke and Sakura made their way back, neither one of them really spoke to each other. The pink haired kunoichi's mind was in bit of a jumble. Was Sasuke truly jealous of her and Kakashi?

She couldn't remember a time when he was nice to her, so she found it a little weird that he'd be jealous of her now.

Maybe it was something that had been building up, since Sasuke was distant and it's not like he'd tell anyone who he did like…

Strangely enough though, she didn't feel as if she should be special or anything even if he was jealous. She treated it nonchalantly, and wondered within herself why she did. Usually, this would be a signal that went off and said that she might have a chance with the love of her life and she should keep trying. Nothing could keep her from Sasuke!

Right?

But there were the haunting thoughts of a certain angel which hung above her cloud of adoration for Sasuke. When she thought about it, this was sort of like her hidden link. The one person who stood behind her no matter what. Hell, he even helped her out with her love troubles about Sasuke.

The kunoichi realized something.

Kakashi just wanted her to be happy.

It was an endearing quality. One that Sasuke would never possess. Sure, he could be protective, stoic, strong and beautiful.

But a masked beauty was able to teacher her some of the greatest lessons she could ever learn. The lessons that stick with you throughout life. The gentle lessons that was precious to someone young like her.

These mixed emotions collided as her sanity fought with her love. She would always love Sasuke, but her feelings for her teacher were blossoming into something so strong that even the power of Sasuke's Sharingan Eyes couldn't not penetrate or imitate.

The girl needed to figure out which love was what type. Sasuke was her crush, her love…

But why did she love him?

Was it because he was the class heart throb, or something else? Was it just a fickle thing that would come to pass? Or something everlasting that even through situations like this, would last throughout time?

If that was so, why was it already beginning to fade?

"What are you looking at, Sakura?" Green eyes met darkly colored ones.

Her eyes widened a bit before she tore away her gaze. "Oh, sorry."

"Hmpf.."

Two set of eyes lay upon the two figures sleeping. A flare of anger lit up the green valleys of her eyes with a new fire as she marched over to them, and shoved the sleeping Naruto in the water, taking his place by Kakashi.

Several glubbing noises were heard from the waters below as a blond head shot up and gagged and coughed, choking on the waters he had inhaled during sleep.

"Why'd you do that for, Sakura?"

"I wouldn't want you to grab poor Kakashi-sensei's chest again." The girl replied.

'_Ugh…There they go again…' _The dark haired boy thought as the sound of the two's argument echoed through the woods.

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, that was my attempt at Sasuke. Keep in mind that I haven't wrote for him in a year, so if I'm rusty, that's why. To me, it would figure that as soon as Sasuke has even the smallest hint of something for Sakura, then she'd start liking someone else.**

**Well, R&R and tell me what you think!**


	11. Do I Love Her?

**A/N: Since I have so many ideas for this that I'm just now going through, I've decided to write on this fanfic for a while. I'm in a 'Mission Freak Out Kakashi' mood I suppose. Nothing wrong with that! This fanfic has a ton of supporters and for that I am glad!**

**There will be some KakaSaku in this chapter as well as hinted SasuSaku. You know, I never thought I'd write a fanfic with SasuSaku in it, considering I hate that pairing. What's wrong with me?**

**I've had some people trash my works because they think that Sasuke is the better choice, but my question is this: IF IT DOESN'T SAY SASUSAKU AND THAT'S ALL YOU SUPPORT, WHY READ IT OR EVEN REVIEW IT FOR THAT MATTER? Geez, it just ticks me off…**

**Sorry I have to get that off my chest… Anyway, here's one of those "feelings" chapters in the words of dreaming-freak. **

**Enjoy!**

**:Mission: Freak Out Kakashi :**

**: Chapter 11: Do I Love Her?**

**: By: Melissa Norvell :**

Sakura gazed at her sensei for a while, green eyes becoming more and more focused on his slumbering form. Slowly she reached over, down his chest, down his belly and hips and down to his feet.

The pink haired girl slowly took his feet out of the water, one foot at a time. She took the first foot out of the water, the crystalline drops flowing down his bare foot and back into its origin. Slowly and gently, the girl raised it to her face, eyes softening as her gaze fell upon her still sleeping sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're feet must hurt _so _badly from all of that training. Here…" Soft, pink lips touched the side of his bare foot, slightly tickling it as she spoke in a whisper of a voice. "Let me make them feel better for you…" She began to lightly kiss his feet, placing the gentle touches all about the top of his foot and ankle, slightly pushing up his pants leg to kiss up his leg.

"Hm?" Kakashi stirred, moving a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a kind voice before the man sat up, his orange book falling neatly into his lap as his lone eye set sight on the girl at his feet, who felt up his left foot in her hand, then gave him a confused look. "Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"What are you doing with my foot?" A slight flush came to what was visible of his cheek.

"Oh," Sakura smiled. "I took your feet out of the water. They were looking a bit pale so I decided to massage them and get the blood flow back, before they turned blue. You really shouldn't sleep with your feet in the water."

The jounin blinked. "Oh." He ran a hand through his silvery spikes. _'It was a dream then…'_

"What are you blushing about, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked lowly, trying not to embarrass him in front of his students.

A happy anime eye was produced. "It's nothing Sakura…Just a dream."

He tilted his head towards the heavens. _'Hm…I must finally be loosing my sanity. I did state when I first met these kids that if I got away with my sanity intact that I would be lucky. But that dream…' _His eye narrowed a bit. _'That could be troublesome…This is indeed becoming something more then I expected. It's beginning to grind on my subconscious…'_

Sakura gently set his foot down, trying to ignore the blush on her teacher's face. "I think they should be warm enough now."

"Right."

"Okay," Sasuke narrowed his eyes after crossing his arms and adding another depth to his already growing frown. "Something is going on here, so the two of you had better start talking."

"Huh?" Kakashi and Sakura replied in unison, both of their heads moved over to Sasuke in perfect synchronization while Naruto drug his soaking wet body out of the water and on to a smaller rock slightly to the right of the three.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, there is." The Uchiha said. "All of you have been acting strange over the last week. At first, I thought this was some childish prank, but now it seems to have escaladed into something much more."

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura blinked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked a little bewildered as he scratched his head. "No seriously, Sasuke. We're just fooling around."

"You might be…But something doesn't seem right about Sakura."

"What?" Sakura defended herself, though a nervous feeling was brewing within the pit of her gut. "Oh don't be silly Sasuke. We just made a bet between us on who can freak out Kakashi-sensei-"

"Sakura!" The blond yelled, "He's right there!" He pointed to his teacher, sitting on the rock.

"He already knows, Naruto. "

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Who told him?"

"I did."

"Well, now you just ruined the whole point." Naruto pouted.

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and turned to Kakashi, who just sat in silence, watching his students play out their arguments. Finally Sasuke spoke up again, breaking the short silence.

"So, Sakura…What's going on?"

"What?" The girl turned away from her sensei, looking quite confused. "What's so different about me? I still act like I always do."

"Maybe he's just jealous because you did something with Kakashi-sensei." The blue-eyed boy shot off, dark eyes narrowing and green ones flashing in irritation.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I **did not **do **anything **with Kakashi-sensei!" The girl yelled, her teeth grinding in anger and her shoulders heaving up and down with the energy her body put off from scolding the boy.

"Then why were you out so late together?"

"We went out to dinner and then we took a walk. He walked me home, that's all."

"Yeah, but usually you ask Sasuke those kinds of things…"

"I agree with Naruto." The Uchiha spoke up. "It's odd that you haven't been your usual self. You used to complement me and ask me to go places with you, not that I miss it or anything. But it seems like you're focus point lays in our teacher."

Sakura began to get a little nervous. "Oh Sasuke," She waved her hand downward. "What are you trying to say? I'm just caught up in the game is all…"

From behind her, Kakashi looked down at the rushing stream below him. He took a particular interest in how the water rushed against the visible rocks that stuck above the surface. He felt a prang of inward pain from the girl's statement, which was odd and even he knew. It wasn't like him to feel in such a way towards someone he was especially trying to distance himself from at the moment.

While he wanted to show Sakura that what she had was minor, he couldn't help but wonder what that dream was about. Was it a subliminal message? Was it the innermost workings of his subconscious? Or maybe it was just his loneliness building up? He knew he really shouldn't read Icha Icha Paradise before he went to sleep…

But even so, if it was brought on by his suggestive reading material, then why did it hurt so much to hear the girl speak so uncaringly towards him. His head raised up as he peered at her from across the river, seeing her pounding Naruto in the head and getting offended at yet _another _remark that the boy had made about the two of them.

When he thought about it, what was so wrong about being offended at something like that? Then his thoughts turned 360 degrees in the opposite. Of course it was wrong! They did have a big age difference, and they were teacher and student…But back when Kakashi was younger, such a thing wasn't so taboo. It was just like the young woman going for the older man. In his mind, part of it seemed wrong, but part of it seemed oh so right, and that part of his mind had the rest of his psyche dancing on eggs shells.

'_Sakura…'_

As if by mental command, the girl walked over and sat on the rock next to him. "I don't have to tell you anything about my private life." A small hand reached out and grasped a larger one. "Especially if you keep pressuring me into it. If I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything…"

Kakashi looked to his student, who was still trying to defy her team mates. A mixture of emotions was readable through viridian eyes. Determination. Anger. All of the emotions that were the strong side of the kunoichi, but there were others which made him question her motives. Fear. Sadness. Dismay.

"Kakashi-sensei," At hearing his name, he looked to the girl. "You know the truth. Tell Naruto that we didn't do anything."

"But what about your prank?"

"I don't care anymore. " Sakura replied. Then she paused and said something under her breath that only the jounin's sharp haring could detect. "You probably wouldn't want to think of someone like me that way."

"Sakura…" The jounin leveled her with a look of understanding and reassurance.

The girl gasped, having known that her teacher heard her. Green orbs sparkled, on the threat of unleashing tears. She looked shy and hurt, but something about her saddened form was beautifully tragic and Kakashi couldn't help but notice.

"Kakashi-sensei…I…I'm sorry…I mean…"

For reasons unknown, even to him, Kakashi felt the urge to comfort and nurture this saddened form, his hand closed around hers, gently holding it.

Green orbs widened, not expecting such a move from her teacher. There was the familiar warm, calming feeling again. She didn't seem to care or notice Naruto or even Sasuke, who only stood a few feet away. She couldn't help but notice that familiar air coming back. The way her sensei looked against the back ground. The way the lone rays of sun that found their way through their branchy maze to his form, illuminating it with a type of almost celestial beauty.

Looking into his uncovered eye, she got lost within the depths of its color. He truly was truly an amazing man. Maybe her inhibitions were telling her that someone like that was too good for her. After all, he seemed untouchable. She wondered why Sasuke never seemed that way to her, or perhaps she was being dense…

He had rendered her speechless, and in her moment of silence, she could actually hear her heart beat within her chest. She grasped his hand more firmly.

She at least had a chance to have Sasuke, and at first, she secretly hoped and prayed that Iruka-sensei would call their names together. Knowing that she was on the same team as her childhood love was something that would have ensured the couple's existence, but so far it had been turmoil and hell between them. But now, as she stared into the lone eye of the man before her, compared to Sasuke, he was even more untouchable.

It seemed like he was so untouchable…and yet, here she was, touching him. She felt no guilt, even while displaying these emotions openly to both Sasuke and Naruto. Her soul couldn't help but being drawn in to the silver haired genius. He was unlike Sasuke in so many ways. It seemed like she was just now getting how special of a person he really was.

She had always cheered for Sasuke. She had always told him that he was strong. But Kakashi fought with no praise, and he was by far better then Sasuke. A jounin, a master ninja of both knowledge and prowess…When she thought about that aspect, she was a speck of dust compared to his glory.

Sakura tore her gaze away from her sensei.

'_What the hell is going on? They're not even saying anything to each other!' _Naruto thought, gazing at the two.

Sasuke said nothing; he just turned and walked off. Upon hearing the fading footsteps, the blond turned around and crossed his arms.

"Hey Sasuke, why are you leaving?"

The dark eyed boy looked over his shoulder and gave no answer.

"What? Are you mad that Kakashi-sensei and Sakura like each other?"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke turned his head and kept walking, leaving the confused boy standing there, watching his retreating form and scratching his head.

Sakura didn't even notice that Sasuke had gone. She reached over and put her other hand atop of his.

Kakashi's silver eye brow furrowed. "Sakura…"

"I know that I'm not worth much, but-"

"Don't say those things about yourself. You have many good qualities that your team mates appreciate."

"But..." She paused. "I don't care if my team mates appreciate me. I want **you **to appreciate me."

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, this one is longer then usual. I went over two pages. I really need to write on Lessons in Shinobi Love. But I haven't had any inspiration. I'm going to keep writing on chapter 12 to this story though. That and chapter 2 of Captive Heart and chapter 4 of Song of the Forgotten.**

**Anyway, please review **


	12. Let Me Teach You

**A/N: Here I am again. With chapter 12! Man, I can't believe this has 12 chapters! There will be major KakaSaku in this one. **

**Sorry for being late on this but I took a one shot down because someone said I plagiarized and the idea was just similar. God, I hate some of the people here. I AM NOT a plagiarist. I do not steal others hard work. Just because a story has a similar idea does not mean that it's stolen, but whatever. I don't care anymore…I'm so sick of people…**

**IX.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 12: Let Me Teach You**

**IX.**

"Sakura… I do appreciate you." Kakashi told her.

"Nice try, sensei." She smiled sadly as her glassy viridian orbs looked upon the ground. "But everyone knows that you spend more time with Naruto and Sasuke then you do with me."

With those words, as if he had been stabbed, Kakashi inwardly winced at this comment. He knew that he had often left Sakura behind in training. He couldn't come up with a logical or believable excuse. He could only utter her name in a whisper that was lost to the wind.

"It was stilly of me to think that I deserved anyone like you." She stated further. "You're too good for me, Kakashi-sensei…"

"Sakura…"

"I know that you probably don't even like me like that, and you might even think that this is some puppy crush of mine." The pink haired girl said with a sad form of kindness and sincerity. "I know it may sound like I rushed through this, but a lot of feelings have been hitting me at once."

After recovering from his emotional injury, the jounin spoke up. "Sakura, it's not what you think-"

Viridian eyes met his as she cut him off. "What then? I don't understand."

'_Sometimes, I wished that you would. Then I could avoid hurting you. It isn't that I don't care about you; it's that I must place that in the back of my mind. I cannot allow another to be killed because I make a foolish mistake in battle. A shinobi must remain emotionless, no matter what the stress, tension or trauma of the situation.' _ The jounin tried to persuade himself into thinking.

"It's complicated." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"I get the hint." Sakura replied. "Don't lead me on in thinking that there's something there, when there isn't." In a matter of moments, the jounin had felt the impulse to prove her wrong. He didn't know if it was the dream he had earlier, or something cryptic and sacred within his psyche, but he now found himself lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the girl. Sakura let out a surprised gasp.

'**_WHAAT!' _**Naruto's mind raced as he stood there with a drop-jawed and wide eyed expression etched on his face. _'How did she get Kakashi-sensei to do that? I couldn't even get him to shower with me using Sexy Jutsu!'_

"Man…" He mumbled. "Is that ever wrong…I need a new plan…'

Strong arms tightened their grip on the girl, giving her an understanding squeeze. His masked face near her ear as her pink silky strands ticked his skin through the mask.

"Kakashi…sensei…" The surprise of the moment caused the girl to shed a few tears. Stunned for a few moments, she slowly brought her hands up to rest on his shoulder blades. "Wh-What…?"

"Sakura, please understand. It isn't that I don't like you. It's something, that is complex and something that will take some getting used to, you're not the only one who thinks so…" Kakashi whispered.

"But you don't understand…I think I-"

"Please don't say it…Not yet…"

"You don't understand, Kakashi-sensei. These feelings don't scare me. I want to accept them, and what you said about Sasuke earlier was right. Besides, if I were paying attention to you instead of Sasuke, I might have learned something and wouldn't have to stand back in the shadows in fear when we were attacked during the Chuunin Exams by the Sound Ninja." She said as the crystalline tears landed on the olive green of his jacket. "I want to be strong for you! You're my sensei! You taught me everything I know! I'm tired of disappointing you! I want to make you proud! I'll give up anything to do that…" There was a two minute pause as she smally said the last of that sentence. "Even Sasuke…"

Did she just say that?

Did she really mean it or was it the heat of the moment?

Sakura didn't know what impulsed her to say that, but at the moment, it was how she had felt and there was no changing it. Her inner self didn't even feel the need to scold her for it, so she must have meant it, right?

"You don't mean that…" Kakashi replied, thinking that she hadn't really meant it. After all, how many times had she been upset or angry with him and said she'd give up on him before and the next day goes back to loving him?

That was a point proven in itself.

"No, I mean it." Sakura replied. "I know you don't want me to say it, but I have to. I don't know if you're afraid or what-"

At the utterance of that sentence, she could have sworn that she felt him wince, as if that were the problem. Was Kakashi afraid of loving her? Was it the teacher/student reference? Or the age gap? Or was it possibly something else, something much deeper and complex that she really couldn't understand.

"Is that it, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Hm?" The silver haired jounin lifted his chin off of her shoulder.

"Are you afraid to love me?" Sakura pulled back from the embrace, looking into his lone eye, which held so many emotions at the moment it was hard to decipher what he was feeling. He almost looked innocent and he said nothing.

Secretly, he was wishing she hadn't seen through **that **deception.

She had used his teachings against him.

Part of him damned her for it, and the other part liked her analysis skills. He didn't know which was more prominent though.

"Well?" She proceeded further.

He still said nothing, just gazed at her.

Well, that is until he felt small hands on either side of his face, caressing his cheeks and forcing him to pay attention to her. "Kakashi-sensei, you can't play dumb with me, because I know you're not really that way. You just pretend, and pretending to not be interested won't help you either. You know what I asked, and you can't possibly be afraid of me, so answer the question."

"Hnnn…"

"That's not an answer." She dead panned.

"Perhaps I am…" He finally answered.

Viridian eyes softened with concern for the jounin's problem. "Kakashi-sensei, I didn't know…" Her face neared his until they were nose-to-nose. Then she replied under her breath to where only he could hear. "If you're afraid, I can teach you not to be."

A lone eye slightly widened as the jounin took in the information and processed it within the clockwork of his mind. He mulled it around a while, recalling all of his memories of his former team mates, tying them in with Sakura's words.

"_I think I love you."_

That phrase, when said at that exact time, seemed so childish. He had to wonder how it turned into such a serious matter. Here they were, sharing gentle words and caresses. Every emotion that could be perceived was running through his mind at the moment, and he felt as scatterbrained as he portrayed himself to be in front of his students.

He didn't know what do say. How could you come up with an answer to that phrase in such a short time? It's not like he could just suck up everything that's happened in the past and completely give into her. That was too surreal and too much of a fairytale land.

Nothing could end up happy for him.

"I don't understand why you're afraid of love, but I knew that you must not have had a good experience with it by the way you act." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" The jounin tried to sound evasive.

"I've just been watching you." She replied. "You know, I found out a lot about you from trying to prank you. Sometimes, I felt bad about it because I know how you must feel. I mean, I don't know if you lost someone close to you that you had feelings for, or if it was something else, but no matter what you taught me something that you should take your own advice on."

"What's that?"

"You taught the three of us to work together, and rely on each other as a team, but you're part of the team too, Kakashi-sensei." She replied. "Without you, there would be no team. You're like our leader, guiding us in the right direction. So you should lean on us once in a while instead of telling us to run because you don't want us to die."

"I swore I'd protect you with my life-"He was cut off once again, this time by Sakura putting a finger to his lips.

"I know, and I thank you for that, Kakashi-sensei." The pink haired girl said. "But it' time to put all the debts behind. I think you're very noble and honorable by doing so, but I want you to be able to count on me once in a while. I want to be strong for you. "

She smiled as her sorrowful expression turned into a determined one. "I'll be the best kunoichi that you've ever seen! I want you to be proud of me, Kakashi-sensei."

The girl leaned in, planting a small kiss a top of masked lips. Then pulled a small distance back. The silver haired man could still feel her breath against his lips. "And maybe…" She whispered. "I can teach you to love me."

"…"

"You're my hero, Kakashi-sensei. You always put up with me, talking about Sasuke, and you were right. You were so right. I shouldn't dedicate myself to someone who's snubbed my face in the dirt for so long."

"Sakura…"

"I know you don't think that I mean any of this, but I do! I swear it to you! I'll prove that I'm worth it, no matter what!" She put a hand to her chest.

Kakashi hadn't seen this side of her before. Her form shone with determination, and her voice was passionate and strong. She spoke from the heart. Maybe she really was serious about Sasuke.

"Oh, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Yes, Sakura?" He replied, his voice softened.

"That time I meant it."

For reasons unknown, even to him, the jounin blushed.

'_There she goes, making him blush again!' _Naruto thought to himself as a kunai knife flew seemingly out of nowhere and nearly hit him in the head.

"Ah!" He screamed, ducking down, and then looking to the one who threw it.

It was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" He yelled, "You nearly killed me! Why'd you do that for?"

"Some people would like to have privacy!" The girl yelled. "So get out of my business, Naruto!"

"Okay, okay." The boy turned to walk off, muttering to himself as he did so.

'_I've got to think of a better plan anyway…' _He thought, pretending not to care about the situation as his form disappeared into the woods.

"The _nerve_ of some people! Gawking at us like that!" The kunoichi threw her arms over her chest and crossed them. She then turned to Kakashi. "Anyway, I really do care about you, and I do want to teach you how to love again. It's not because I feel like I owe you, but because I really like you. "Green orbs softened. "I think you can be an ultra sweet guy once someone gets to know you."

There was a pause before she continued.

"And I want to be that one person you show it to."

**TBC**

**A/N: There you go, another chapter down. Sorry for not being able to update. I'm going through a lot of crap from people here, it makes me not want to update anything, but I love writing too much to quit.**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I really need some support about now…**


	13. Love and Dedication

**A/N: Here is another chapter of Mission: Freak-Out Kakashi. Man, this fanfic got popular really fast. I can't believe the fandom it's picked up during my career in writing it.**

**This is chapter 13! As much as I don't like this couple, there will be unrequited SasuSaku and some KakaSaku as well. Please R & R!**

**Oh if you see the story Acceptance by summer101 please report it, because it was stolen from my KakaSaku one shot, Acceptance, which was written 11/11/05 of last year. Thank you.**

**IX.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**Chapter 13: Love and Dedication**

**IX.**

Kakashi pondered on the last thing that Sakura had said to him, wondering how she could teach him to feel anything different then what had been drilled into his mind since he became a genin. How could this girl teach him to desire the companionship of another? Especially when he didn't want that companionship…

The Copy Nin had only thought of himself as a bad omen to anyone who even thought of being his friend. He did whatever possible to put a distance or even a few road blocks in between he and the other person.

A couple of days later, upon waiting for his students to come back from one of their missions, he decided to visit the memorial stone. He sighed to himself, a slight dejection to his breath as his gloved hand reached out to touch the cool surface of the stone. He could feel the etched names with his finger tips as they ran across one name in particular: Uchiha Obito.

The lone ninja felt nostalgia set in as he reminisced of the past-of Rin and Obito. Of the last critical moments before his outlook on being a shinobi changed and he plunged into the depths of organizations like ANBU.

The air around him hung with the dejection he felt, causing the aura of the sunny place to change if someone were to pass him walking by. It had been three days since his students were on their mission, and he didn't expect them back in another two. Things felt peaceful and as if they had turned back to normal to an extent, even though a part of him missed Sasuke's broodiness, Naruto's loud mouth and Sakura…

He missed her most of all for some reason that he couldn't even comprehend.

'_I want to be the one to show you. I want to teach you to love…'_

"Sakura…" A whisper escaped his masked lips as he pondered on the task itself and how much harder it was then said.

After the utterance of the word, the ninja was silent for the remainder of his visit at the memorial.

**XI.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked down the grassy path, celebrating a mission accomplished and early at that. Naruto was up to his usual ranting and self-absorption.

"Did you see that? I totally kicked that guy's ass!" The blond proclaimed, causing an annoyed look to cross Sasuke's face.

"You dope, you almost got us killed in the process."

"No joke! You should watch where you're attacking!" Sakura punched him in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" The boy grabbed the back of his head. "Hey! I said I was sorry Sakura!"

"Sure you are…" She crossed her arms, turning her head momentarily, but as she did so, she could see a figure standing at the memorial stone. "Huh?" She blinked in confusion, as viridian orbs focused on the figure to see that it was her sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke walked forward a few paces as Sakura stopped, peering through the greenery at the lone figure. Kakashi held a strange aura about him. It wasn't his usual lazy and laid back aura. He was slumped down and looked rather sad about something, concern bled through green fields.

The blond child stopped abruptly, blinking as he realized that something wasn't right. The Uchiha nearly ran into him.

"Watch where you're going."

"Where's Sakura?"

"Hm?" Onyx eyes looked to the red-clad figure, whose sights were on something in the shrubbery. It was silent for a moment before Sasuke called out to her. "Sakura."

She didn't appear to hear him.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Hm?" She finally replied, looking to Sasuke and Naruto, who were staring back at her.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you see Sakura?" The blue eyed boy asked.

"I think I see an injured bird. I'll catch up to you guys later." She said as she ran into the green shrubbery, but after a while she slowed down to a creep as she neared her sensei. She could see his form still staring at the name on the memorial stone.

"You really miss them, don't you?" She asked, looking to him in concern.

"You came back early." Kakashi said.

"Yeah, it was easier then we thought it would be…Well except for Naruto, he almost got us killed." She signed in exasperation.

"Why are you here? Did-"

"No! Sasuke didn't turn me down again." She sighed in annoyance. "I didn't even ask Sasuke anything."

A saddened eye looked at her, trying to pull up any defenses that he could muster, but not doing a good job and also knowing that she had already seen him in his moment of vulnerability. He was hoping that his avoidance would turn her away, but it was only drawing her more to him.

He should've known that when she had feelings for someone, she was hard to shake.

"You looked pretty upset about something, are you all right, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked, green orbs looking to him with concern.

He looked down at her for a moment, sadness clinging stubbornly to his lone eye as he tried to shake it off. "I'm fine, Sakura-"

"Now you can't go lying to me if I'm going to understand you." She waved her finger, scolding him for being evasive. "You can't say that you're not sad when I see it in your eye, and you can't say you're alright or you wouldn't be here." Her voice turned soft. "If must be hard…" She looked to the side and downward at the names on the memorial stone. "Losing your friends, then coming here to mourn them everyday…"

"Hm?" His eye widened a little as he turned his head at her sentence.

She couldn't possibly have known that he came here every morning.

"You look caught red-handed, sensei." She closed her eyes and smiled. "Did I figure you out?"

Kakashi said nothing, but refocused his attention on the cold, unmoving stone.

"Is this what happens when you get lost on the path of life?" Sakura asked, her features turning serious with an air of sadness to them.

"…" He didn't give her an answer.

Green orbs blinked as she looked back to him, sensing his aura of sadness. "Because if you do…" The girl spoke unsurely, not completely sure if he was angry with her for something she said. "That's really sad…I mean, I kind of feel sorry for you…"

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't feel sorry for me."

"But why not?" Sakura replied. "You're so sad."

"This is what I deserve. It's the life of a shinobi." He said, putting up an extra heavy defense and not really wanting to get into the depths of his past.

"Well, even if it **_is_** the life of a shinobi, you said that you didn't necessarily believe in that part of the honor code and that shinobi were supposed to be emotionless tools…Or do you?" Sakura looked skeptically at her teacher. "Were you just making that up? Were you just lying to me?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how can you say that it's your fault that you're sad? I don't understand how you can think you deserve this. You're a jounin, an elite, and I bet you've seen things way worse then any of us have. That's why you're so smart. That's why you taught us to see through deception. That's why-"

"Sakura, please…" Kakashi told her. "I'm not in the mood." He tried to defend against her yet again.

"Well, I don't believe you should be sad." She told him strongly, standing her ground. "I don't think your friends would like to see you moping about them everyday."

His eye narrowed. There was that damn phrase again. _'Obito wouldn't like it if you were sad, he'd want you to be happy.'_

"If Sasuke were on this stone, you'd be crying at it everyday." He said coldly, a little too coldly and inwardly scolded himself for it, though he offered no apology to Sakura.

She said nothing, just stared at him with widened eyes for a few moments.

Kakashi looked at her, not sure what to make of the look on her face. It could have been many things-shocked, sad…blindsided. Then he could see a flicker of something else cross those fields of green as she began to ball her fists to her sides.

"You know what?" She began. "Maybe I would cry if Sasuke died, but it's not what **_you _**would think at all. I'd cry because he's my team mate and my friend. I knew him since I was little, and I did have a crush on him. What if I do? You act like your jealous or something, or maybe you're just shoving it in my face because you think I'm weak. Well I have a few things to tell you, sensei…"

The silver haired jounin turned to face her. "And what are those few things, Sakura?" He asked, knowing that he deserved this.

"Even though you're being a jerk, I like you. You must be blind though, because I haven't even been paying attention to Sasuke, I've spent all my time with you." She looked as of she may cry, emotion was building up within her and she couldn't hold it back. "Can't you see?..." The tears began to flow from her glassy orbs. "Can't you see I love you? It's not just a joke anymore. It really hurts me to think that you'd shove Sasuke in my face like that, like I was making a mistake or something…"

"Sakura…" Kakashi responded, his voice being a lot softer and gentler then before. He could feel all of those familiar feelings returning, the uneasiness and fear, but he also felt compelled to comfort her. He knew he had probably been too hard on her, and he didn't mean to.

It used to be so easy to push her away, but now a day he was finding it harder and harder. He reached a hand out of the girl, to set it upon her shoulder, but she slapped it away fiercely. A moment after she had completed the action, she could feel her heart sink. She had just scolded him about being distant, and the moment he tried to be close.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei." Sakura turned her back to the jounin. "That was totally disrespectful and-"

She was cut off by strong arms being wrapped around her, causing the girl to blush a slight pink.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I do understand, Sakura…" He said to her, pulling her close.

As the two bodies touched together, she closed her eyes. Sakura felt safe and protected by him. Turning around him his hug, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the slow, rhythmic beating of his scarred heart as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But sometimes, I wished that you didn't." He finished.

"Maybe someday you'll tell me about what happened to your friends and why you think you deserve this fate…" Pink lips curved into a smile, "And maybe someday, I'll see your true face…And maybe…Just maybe…You'll love me back."

**TBC**

**A/N: Yeah, that was sappy…--; Really sappy…Er, sorry about that. I was in angst mode. The next chapter should be better. There will probably be some KakaSaku in it, I'm getting off track of the jokes, but they'll come back, so don't worry I'm just replacing them with FLUFF at the moment. R & R!**


	14. Memories of My Betrothed

**A/N: You know, I had one reviewer tell me that the last chapter was OOC and I don't believe it was. Sappy, yes but not OOC of either character given the situation, but I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinions.**

**Well, here is chapter 14!**

**XI.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 14: Memories of My Betrothed**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

**XI.**

After the memorial incident, Sakura made many attempts to show Kakashi that she really did feel something for him. The girl decided to focus on the jounin for a while and took a good day just giving him a general analysis and assessing the situation.

Sakura decided that now wasn't the time for her googly-eyed crushes. She was older now and so was Kakashi. A mature man…Mature man with mature needs.

As those thoughts ran through the girl's head, she blushed to herself. If he read that _Icha Icha Paradise _book then his 'mature needs' were…

She couldn't even begin to think about the depth of that subject, otherwise she'd just embarrass herself in front of Sasuke and Naruto, who was already giving her a suspicious look. The girl quickly tried to rid herself of the light pink, staining her cheeks.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto leaned in close to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"None of your business, Naruto."

"You sure have gotten a lot more feisty since that thing you did with Kakashi, but that's alright." He waved. "I already know about it, so you don't really have to say anything."

"I'm warning you, Naruto…"

"What?"

Sakura balled her fist and held it to the blond menacingly, "This is what!"

The kunoichi began to beat him up, while Naruto was kicking and screaming underneath her. She took a hold of his blonde hair, pulling it up, trying to dislodge it from his skull.

"I dare you to say something out Kakashi-sensei and I one more time! You're really, **really** beginning to annoy me! I already have pressure and I don't need you!"

"Jeez…Sorry Sakura." Naruto hadn't seen her this angry before. "Can you let go of my hair?"

The feminine hand let go of the blond locks.

"Fine…" The girl grumbled, and arose, then walked a few feet and looked over her shoulder. "But I'd better not hear anything else about it, got that?"

The orange-clad boy sat up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, yeah. I got it."

As she exited the scene, onyx eyes watched her retreating form.

"Hmpf."

**XI.**

Navy blue sandals walked along the dirt path with anger in each step. Sakura really was tired of being hassled by Naruto about she and Kakashi, especially when she didn't even know what she was feeling at the time. She had it established that she loved him, and decided to put any thoughts of Sasuke to the back of her mind.

Either she went with Kakashi and didn't think about Sasuke or she stayed single, because she knew that Sasuke wouldn't care about her, no matter what she did to try and impress him. Why should she care anyway? Love triangles are so tiresome!

Kakashi accused her of being with Sasuke..Yes, he **accused **her of being with Sasuke. Like he loved her back or something! Why did she have to fall in love with men who were so hard to figure out? Kakashi played keep away and Sasuke just flat out turned her down. Kakashi didn't want her to love him and pushed away her advances, but when she got close to Sasuke, or tried to ask him out to do something, she got lectured about it.

'_What the hell, Kakashi-sensei?' _She thought. _'I don't get you…At all.'_

For weeks Sakura had tried to get her sensei to grow closer to her, but all she'd gotten in return was the same half-hearted replies. She knew the ones, the sorrowful, 'I really wished I could love you, but I don't want to hurt you' ones.

The pink haired girl ran a hand through her cheery blossom colored locks in dismay. She wondered if commitment was this hard with anyone else. She did notice, however, that her remarks about his dead friend were at least getting to him. During some of their outings, she noticed that he was a little closer, but wouldn't do anything in public.

This brought a smile to pink lips. She knew that it was at least a little improvement over the normal. Maybe it just took a while to get Kakashi to open up to her. After all, he was a sad individual who mourned his friend's death.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if something in the mission he was on went wrong and he blamed himself for it.

Sometimes, he seemed so close to coming through, and sometimes he seemed as far away as the day he met her. She sighed to herself at the thought.

It had been one week's worth of attempts and she wondered how Kakashi was.

Nostalgic memories came back to her as she thought about the little attempts that she made to get him to feel something for her as she walked through a sparsely wooded area.

"_Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called out, waving to her sensei. _

"_Oh, Sakura. Good evening." Kakashi said calmly._

_The two had been walking along a path, night was settling in and the fireflies were beginning to come out, they flew around them, like little beacons, lighting the night sky._

"_Good evening, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled a friendly smile. "What are you doing out here? I thought you would be training."_

"_I'm finished training. I finished when the darkness was beginning to fall and the fireflies came out." He stated, watching one flutter past his masked face._

"_There sure are a lot of them out tonight." Sakura noted._

"_Yes." Kakashi added, walking up a bridge and stopping, looking into the water. "Their reflections on the water's surface make it look like they've doubled."_

"_Wow, it sure does. Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Yes, Sakura."_

"_Did you see the one that just passed between us? It was brighter then all of the others?"_

_Kakashi looked at the pink haired kunoichi standing beside him. He looked around for any fireflies that looked unusual. He finally spotted one that was drifting by itself, it shone brightly against the pitch of night._

"_You mean that one?" He asked, pointing to it._

"_That's the one." Sakura nodded and smiled. "I followed it to you. Which reminds me of an old legend that my mother told me when I was little."_

"_Hm?" Kakashi seemed interested in Sakura's tale._

"_I'll tell you about it. It goes something like this…_

_A young man of Matsue was returning home from a wedding party when he saw, just in front of his house, a firefly. He paused a moment, surprised to see such an insect on a cold winter's night with snow on the ground. While he stood and meditated, the firefly flew toward him, and the young man struck at it with his stick, but the insect flew away and entered the garden adjoining his own._

The next day he called at his neighbor's house, and was about to relate the experience of the previous night when the eldest daughter of the family entered the room, and exclaimed, "I had no idea you were here, and yet a moment ago you were in my mind. Last night I dreamt that I became a firefly. It was all very real and very beautiful, and while I was darting hither and thither I saw you, and flew toward you, intending to tell you that I had learnt to fly, but you thrust me aside with your stick, and the incident still frightens me."

The young man, having heard these words from the lips of his betrothed, held his peace." 

_As the girl ended her tale, the brightest firefly drifted over, landing on Kakashi's hitai-ate._

_Sakura blinked and looked intrigued with the firefly. She paused a moment as the two of them sat in silence, each with odd expressions on their faces, as if each were thinking about the firefly from the legend. Nothing could be heard around them but the night sounds._

"_If I came to visit you as a firefly, would you shoo me away?" Sakura asked._

"_If I knew it were you, I wouldn't." Kakashi replied. "I don't think I would anyway. The fireflies each have a function and place in the world. To needlessly kill them would be cruel."_

"_They sure are beautiful." She side-stepped and get closer to her sensei, finally wrapping her arms around his waist. "You know what, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura finally spoke up. "I think that firefly on your head protector is very special."_

"_What do you mean, Sakura?" The jounin asked, he had an idea of where this conversation was going, but wanted to know her answer to be sure._

"_It led me to you. Maybe fireflies symbolize eternal love. I mean it was at the marriage and it was the one the man betrothed."_

_Kakashi gave her an unsure and dare anyone call it emotional look. The look on his face seemed to have suggested that some emotion deep within him had been activated._

"_Perhaps it does…" He reached up and put his arm around Sakura, pulling her close as the fireflies drifted through the skies around them._

She had wanted to kiss him then, but was afraid to take things too fast. She didn't want to screw anything up for the jounin or make him push her away more. The girl had made other attempts that week, but all of them failed. She was either blow off by him, he shied away or he took it as a friendly compliment.

'_I know how the firefly feels sometimes.' _She thought to herself. _'Sometimes Kakashi-sensei shoos me away, just like the man from the story…'_

Sakura walked into the grass, looking up to a giant tree. Within the branches of this tree, she could see someone sitting down comfortable, an orange object standing out in the greenery.

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look at who it was. "Kakashi-sensei?"

The girl ran up the tree trunk, remembering to pull her chakra through her feet. She ran up through the branches, finally finding the one her sensei sat at. Sakura jumped up on the branch, making it shake with her weight.

A single eye looked up from an orange book, looking to her.

"Good afternoon, Sakura."

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. It's me, the little firefly." She winked.

"Hm?" His eye widened a little upon realizing what she said.

"Still reading that book, I see." She replied, sitting on the branch. "As much as you've read it, you must have read it over 10 times this month. Sometimes I think that book is your only friend. "

The silver haired jounin had no response to that.

"Or maybe it's your only outlet for romance. You know, since you don't have anyone to love, and you don't think you can love you use the book to cover it up. By reading that book, you think that no one would want to go out with someone perverted enough to read it in public like that, but secretly, or at least I think, you want someone to show you the kind of love that is shown to the characters in the book."

Kakashi blinked at her remark.

"And guess what? I'm going to be that person." Sakura told him. "I'm going to be the firefly who always leads you to love."

This got the jounin's attention. He put down the book and his full attention was focused on the girl in front of him.

"Saku-"

He was cut off by the girl holding a hand out to him. "I know what you're going to say, and those sentences aren't getting through to me. I'm going to stay on target here. You want someone to show you that love, don't you?"

"This is inappropriate for a teacher to discuss with a student."

"You've got to stop thinking of me like that, especially if you're going to be in love with me." Sakura responded. "Can't you answer the question?"

His gaze averted as he tried to hide a subtle blush.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"I…" He began, but never finished.

"Come on, you've got to start telling me things about yourself." Green eyes stared at his turned face. "Especially if you want to get over being afraid. You know you're lonely, Kakashi-sensei. I can see it in your eyes…Er, eye…Aren't you tired of being lonely?"

"Yes…" Was the small, soft reply that escaped masked lips.

"Then tell me, Kakashi-sensei. I want to know, because I love you. I want to know the things you like, so I can avoid doing the things you don't."

"I dislike-" He began.

"A lot of things." They said in unison.

"Yes, I know." Sakura rolled her eyes, finishing the sentence.

"I think it's too early in the relationship to discuss that, Sakura." The jounin replied, face still turned away.

"But will you tell me?" She asked, taking his free hand in hers and holding it gentle.

A lone eye looked back to her, holding slight emotion to it. "I will, in due time."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm SO late on this! Sorry about that, but I got my Wisdom Teeth taken out and lost my inspiration for a while, but I got it back now and I'm going to be doing my regular updating, maybe more since it's summer!**

**Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	15. It All Comes Tumbling Down

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you all, since I've got some ideas in my head that won't leave, which is probably good considering that I love this story. After the next few chapters, I think I'll take the advice of a reviewer (I'd look them up, but my brother is online at the moment) and skip ahead a few years of Sakura trying to prove herself to Kakashi. I just have some things planned for these upcoming chapters, but I hope it's not enough to discourage reviewers.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 15: It All Comes Tumbling Down**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

As time progressed, Sakura seemed to stay at the same point she started out in the relationship. As hard as she tried, the kunoichi in training couldn't help but feel discouraged at times.

She, at times came around Naruto and Sasuke in a saddened mood. During missions she showed more apathy then concern, which was off for her. After the first mission was completed, with Sakura still acting in an apathetic mood about everything, Sasuke decided to confront her.

The stoic boy stood beside of her, his gaze coldly upon her.

Feeling the lack of emotion coming from his general direction, viridian eyes turned to face onyx. She didn't realize how close Sasuke was until she turned completely around. Upon noticing, Sakura nearly gasped at the close distance and stumbled a few feet back.

"Sasuke." She replied in a breathless voice that was lost to the air around her.

"It's about time you noticed." Sasuke replied, standing tall. "You're not being too beneficial to the team when you just stand back there and make yourself a target like that."

Sakura looked down, a saddened expression on her face. "I know…Sorry Sasuke."

'_I can't believe that I did that…Sasuke's has a point…If I want to impress Kakashi-sensei and show him that I can be a good ninja too, I need to stay focused, but it's so hard when the guy you're trying to impress doesn't seem to notice you either…Well, I mean, I does notice me, but he avoids what I really mean…' _She thought in dismay.

"You could have cost us to fail the mission. You've got to keep on target." The boy criticized.

"Look, I've just been feeling a little down lately." She turned away, letting Sasuke have a good view of her back.

"Whatever is going on with you and Naruto is effecting the mission."

"It's not about me and Naruto." The pink haired girl mumbled lowly, hoping that the Uchiha wouldn't catch it, but his sharp ears managed to decipher her words despite the fact.

"Well, originally it was you and Naruto…But now you seem to have an eye on our sensei." The black haired boy stated.

As much as her inner being as yelling at her outer being not to look so obvious, she had a hard time doing that. Her head snapped up, pink locks whizzing through the air. Viridian eyes widened. She had tried so hard to keep it a secret…How could he have known? Was it that obvious?

"What? You didn't think I'd figure it out?" He asked.

"Th-That's not it!" The girl replied in a shaky voice, her nerves getting the better of her. Sakura's composure all came tumbling down before her, but every ounce of her spirit still tried to keep it under wraps.

"I don't even know why you try. He's too old for you, Sakura."

"What?" She replied in the same breathless and disbelieving voice.

'_He's a lot better then you! Cha!' _Her inner self defended.

"Well, it's not like-It's not like **you **wanted anything to do with me." The pink haired girl bit back. "So what if he's older then me. He understands me."

"That's why he pushes you away, right?"

"No! You're wrong!" Sakura yelled.

"You're just as hopeless as Naruto." Sasuke replied. "I don't imagine you'd still want to go out sometime."

This caused Sakura to freeze in position, an astonished look crossed her features as green eyes widened and her mouth hung slightly open as a small gasping noise could be heard. The girl was quiet for a few moments as she mulled his sentence around in her head.

'_Oh what? **Now** he wants to go out with you? I say no way loser!' _Her inner self scolded. _'Kakashi-sensei at **least** went out with you when you asked him! Besides, he thinks that if you just give up on Kakashi-sensei and become unhappy again you'll pay him some attention…What a Rank A jerk! Cha!'_

Sakura closed her eyes and inclined her head. A small smile crossed her face.

'_That's it, Sakura! Treat him how he's treated you!'_

"Sorry, I don't think so." She looked back up at him, just in time to see the slight shock on his face. "I've moved on. I love Kakashi-sensei."

'_Ka-ching! How does it feel to be on the opposite end of the spectrum! Hurts, doesn't it!'_

"But he's your sensei!" Sasuke was a bit taken back. He thought that Sakura would surely go on an outing with him once she saw that Kakashi didn't truly love her.

"I don't care. He needs me." She informed. "You had your chance, and you pushed me away. How can you think that I'd go back to you. You always treated me badly, even when I tried to help you."

"This thing with your sensei isn't going to last." Sasuke stated. "You're his student, nothing more. Get over it."

"Gee, someone sounds a bit jealous. Jealousy is a petty thing." She tisked.

"You're blind." The stoic boy argued. "You'll see it one day, when you realize what you're doing isn't right."

**XI.**

"Hmmm…" Naruto stood behind a tree, rubbing his chin as his blue gaze was set on Kakashi, who leaned up against a tree trunk, finishing up the last few pages of Icha Icha Paradise.

'_How can I prove that Kakashi-sensei and Sakura did something and still put in a good joke?' _He wondered to himself.

The boy then recalled what had happened the last time he wanted his way with someone who he was suspicious of. He used his transformation jutsu to turn into Sasuke when he wanted to confront Sakura about her feelings toward him.

Then it hit him.

Maybe he could use his transformation jutsu to turn into Sakura and hit on Kakashi.

A devious and almost wickedly playful smile crossed the blond's face. "Bingo!"

He took off through the greenery, getting far enough away to allow the transformation technique to take place. Then, performing the correct set of kuji-in, he executed a perfect transformation of Sakura.

Bending one knee and putting his hand behind his head, he giggled, voice perfectly imitating the pink haired kunoichi's.

"Ready or not, Kakashi-sensei. Here I come." The imitation Sakura said as she walked causally through the bushes and to her target.

A lone eye finished up the last page of his infamous little orange book for over the 10th time that month and as he shut the book, sticking it into the pouch attached to his backside, he stared down at a forest of pink hair.

It was the imitation Sakura.

She was looking right back at him. "Um…" She put a finger shyly on her lips and blushed. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"What is it now, Sakura?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if I could see your book?" She asked.

"It's not appropriate for people of your age." Kakashi replied, finding something fishy about "Sakura". She wasn't the type of person who wanted to see a dirty book. He held his suspicions under the mask, still producing a calm air about him, as if he were blissfully unaware.

"Well…" The imitation paused, pulling off an innocent look as the Naruto tried to scramble for another approach to the situation. "You like the stuff written in the book, so I just wanted to read a little, to see what they were doing. That way, I could do some of it. Then you'd like me as much as you liked that book."

Kakashi looked dumbfounded by this. "I don't think that's a good idea. I've already told you that you're moving too fast."

'_Moving too fast?' _Naruto thought to himself within the confines of the imitation Sakura. _'They **are so** busted! Now I **know** they've done something!'_

"Maybe you could teach me something from that book." She looked innocently at him with wide, expressive green eyes.

This made the jounin shift uncomfortably. "Sakura…"

"But Kakashi-sensei, I love you _so _much!" The imitation replied. "Could you at least give me a little kiss?"

'_This is it! If he kisses me, I've totally got the cat in the bag!' _Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't see what it would hurt." The jounin leaned down, giving her a gentle kiss right in the middle of her big, wide forehead.

The imitation blushed, putting her hands to either side of her face. "Gee," She said playfully. "I guess my big forehead is good for something."

'_What? Only a kiss on the forehead! Ugh!' _Inner Naruto complained to himself. _'That wasn't even worth my time!'_

"Could you kiss me again?" The imitation replied, puckering her lips and closing her eyes.

Kakashi sighed to himself and neared the girl slowly, inch by inch. He put a hand on the side of her face. He was so close that Naruto could feel the breath on his face through the black shroud.

'_I've got him now!' _He thought to himself.

They were finally nose to nose, his lips were about to make contact with his, then his head was inclined a kiss was planted on her forehead again.

She made an annoyed face. "Kakashi-sensei! I didn't want another forehead kiss! I wanted a real kiss!"

"I don't feel like giving you one…Naruto." He produced a happy anime eye.

"What?" Naruto transformed back into himself. "How'd ya know it was me?"

"A ninja must see through deception, and transformation jutsu are one of the most common forms." He smiled.

"Damn it!" The blond cursed. "I was for sure that would work!"

He crossed his arms and sat down in the grass with a huff. As the boy pouted, his sensei walked away, leaving the boy to think of another plan. He was so close to getting the two of them busted. Now it was not just a game, but something much more to Naruto.

He felt they were hiding something and he wanted to know the truth.

**TBC**

**NOTE: Kuji-in- This is what the hand signs preformed by Naruto characters are referred to as. They are a real form of Ninjutsu and help the ninja channel many different types of spiritual, physical and mental energies as well as summon fourth perception and power of an attack. The hand signs that Naruto characters often use are the signs of the Chinese Zodiac.**

**NOTE 2: A kiss on the forehead means friendship in the Japanese culture. So what Kakashi did to the imitation Sakura wasn't considered romantic.**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! You guys wanted more jealous Sasuke! There will definitely be more in the next three of so chapters!**


	16. Jealousy and Deception

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I got a job and I've been working a lot. But now that I've had some time to get adjusted, I'm back to updating weekly again. Chapters will also be longer and to let you all know, this fanfic will end in 27 chapters.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 16: Jealousy and Deception**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

Sasuke flung his shurikens at a desired knothole on one of the nearby trees. Each sharp object hitting it with force, shredding the bark and making a thunking noise against the wood as it penetrated the hard surface. The Uchiha stood, brooding to himself as an onyx eyes lay fixated on their point.

He was disappointed, he was sure that Sakura wouldn't have missed the opportunity to go out with him, especially since she'd been crushing on him ever since their days at the Academy.

Something wasn't right.

Dark eyes narrowed, focused on the single knothole that he'd hit with several shuriken. Moments passed in silence, until the crunching of twigs and branches could be heard approaching. He glanced over his shoulder to see an orange-clad boy approaching with his hands behind his head.

He stopped upon seeing his opponent and both males stared each other down.

"What are **you **doing here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a deep-set frown plastered to his face.

"I'm training for the upcoming mission, what you should be doing instead of walking around doing nothing." Sasuke retorted.

"I'm not doing nothing!" The blond argued. "I've been working hard, believe it!"

"I'll **_believe it _**when I see it, dobe."

"Argh! You're SO annoying! What's your problem, anyway?"

"I don't have a problem." Sasuke said stoically

"I think you're just jealous because Sakura turned you down for Kakashi-sensei."

"Do you really think she stands a chance? H's just letting her down easily. He's a jounin and he's over 10 years her senior. He's hardly interested."

"We'll just see about that!" Naruto preformed a kuji-in and transformed into Kakashi.

Sasuke, however, was unamused.

"You've already tried this, and failed. What makes you think it will work this time?" He asked.

"Well," The faux Kakashi spoke. "I can gather information this way. If I talk to Sakura as Kakashi-sensei, then she'll tell me how she really feels, and if they did anything that one night."

"Can't you just let it die?" The Uchiha asked, slight annoyance laced into his voice.

"I know they did something! I just know it!" The Kakashi clone wailed, flailing his arms.

"You're not very good at impersonating the person you're trying to clone." The dark haired boy stated. "Our sensei wouldn't act childish and flail his arms around like that. With that type of mimicry Sakura will see right through you."

The clone growled and held up a fist.

'_Ugh…He's _**so **_annoying! I can't stand him! I'll show him my _**my real **_ninja skills! Sakura will be so impressed that she will think I'm the _**real **_Kakashi-sensei!'_

"Well…" Sasuke looked at him.

"…" The faux sensei sweat dropped and walked off in search of a certain pink haired kunoichi.

x.I.x

Sakura concentrated, focusing her chakra. Green eyes pierced an imaginary focus point. She could feel the spiritual energy rising up within her being and pull through her body.

"Hm?" Sakura's concentration was broke as she looked behind her, to see what she thought was Kakashi, leaning against a near by tree trunk.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled. "You broke my concentration!" The girls sighed and looked down. "Just when I thought I was doing a good job…"

"You're training is coming along very well, Sakura." The jounin complimented.

"Oh." Sakura blushed, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

'_Huh?' _Naruto thought. '_She's blushing?'_

"I'm glad that you think I'm improving." She smiled.

"Oh yes. Maybe one day you'll catch up with Naruto and Sasuke."

"You think so?" Her smiled widened, a new light of hope reaching into her deep viridian eyes shining with a new depth.

The clone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura reached forward and wrapped her arms around his waist joyfully, hugging him snugly.

"Kakashi" paused for a few moments before shyly hugging her back..

'_Sakura…' _Naruto thought to himself, taking opportunity of the moment before his face turned into one of unamusement. _'Finally she pays attention to me…But too bad she loves Kakashi-sensei…Ugh…What a drag…'_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm…Oh, yes, Sakura?"

"Why are you being so nice to me today?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that…I know you've been thinking about what I said…" Sakura looked down. "I know it's wrong, but I really do love you. It's not just a joke anymore…After you took me out on the town that night, I saw the real you for the first time…"

'_I **KNEW IT**.' _Naruto thought to himself. _'Now I'll know for sure what they did!'_

"I know I've been over bearing and repetitive lately…But I'm afraid of losing you…I don't want you to reject me, so I'm trying to make this work…" She said, sincerity laced in her voice.

From a few feet away, a blue-clad figure rested on a tree branch, back to the main tree trunk, eyes seeing but looking away. An onyx eye narrowed upon hearing these words from Sakura's mouth. After all, he was of the Uchiha Clan, the prestige of Konohagakure. The true possessors of the Sharingan…Kakashi had only obtained it…He was not born with the Uchiha trait…Even if he mastered over 1000 jutsu with it.

How could Sakura pick him over the boy in which she crushed on from the beginning?

Then again…

If he had taken advantage of the situation earlier, she would have been his. If only he could have seen through his lust for power. But he was so blinded that not even the use of Sharingan could have seen through his clouded ways. But now…

Now he felt stupid, because he could see now how much she truly cared.

Now that it was too late…

He was fighting a battle that he had a small chance of winning. He had already been turned down…But he wanted to attempt to get her back. He figured that he owed her that much, at least.

"Oh," The clone blinked. "About that night…"

"Hm?" Viridian eyes blinked in turn. "What about it?"

".." A sense of panic ran through the clone's mind. _'Oh crap! I don't know anything about that night! And now I'm _**supposed **_to be pretending to be Kakashi-sensei…What do I do? If she finds out it's me, she'll kill me! Got to think! Got to think!'_

"Your hair looked beautiful in the moonlight." The clone remained calm, though Naruto's brain didn't. He scolded himself. _'Lame! That's _**so **_lame! She's going to know it's me for sure now!'_

Sakura was confused at the compliment. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei. My, you're being friendly today…You usually don't act like this. Does that mean that you've thought about it?"

"About what?"

The pink haired kunoichi nearly anime fell. Then slumped down melodramatically. "Oh…"

'_He wasn't even trying to think about it…What does every guy I like underestimate me?'_

"Never mind." She said in a defeated voice.

A hand was put on her shoulder, causing her head to jolt up. "Oh, you mean that. Of course I've thought about it." The clone replied, not knowing what she was talking about, but playing off of it the best he could, hoping that Sakura would tell him what it was.

"Do you think you're getting closer to loving me?" Wide viridian orbs shone with a mixture of feelings.

He put a hand to his chin in a Kakashi-esque way. "Perhaps…"

The girl looked a little dejected before answering. "See…There you go again…giving me those answers…I just wanted to ask before I left tomorrow."

'_Leaving? Sakura's leaving? Why?' _Naruto thought. "Leaving for what?" The faux Kakashi asked,

"I'm going to go on a few missions and train. When I come back, I'm going to prove to you that I can be just as good as Sasuke and Naruto."

"Hm?" He questioned, arching a silver eyebrow and slightly cocking his head to the side. He paused a moment before casting her a kind gaze. "I'm sure you will."

"well, I'm off to train." She took a few steps away. Then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"I know I sound boring and repetitive, but…I love you." She replied, and before the clone could get a word in edge-wise, she was gone.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, the clone's face twisted into one of anger.

'_Damn it! I didn't find out anything!'_

**TBC**

**A/N: Well, that was the latest chapter. Another update will be soon! Sorry about the wait. Next weeks chapter will be better and probably longer. Please review and enjoy!**


	17. Departure

**A/N: Here's another chapter of Mission: Freak Out Kakashi. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for being slow on updates, but I'm writing longer chapters and working a job.**

**Mission: Freak Out Kakashi**

**Chapter 17: Departure**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

"So…Did you find out anything?" Sasuke asked the clone as the two of them sat high in the branches of one of the tall trees.

"Not a thing." The clone sighed in defeat, as he transformed back into Naruto. "I still don't know what they did that night…But whatever it was, they definitely did something."

"How are you so sure?" Sasuke asked, dark eyes narrowing.

"Because she blushed when I mentioned it."

"What?"

"Yeah, so I'm sure they did something." Naruto replied. "She hugged me and told me that she loved me and she had that look in her eyes."

The Uchiha looked slightly confused. "What?"

"It was weird. She had this loving and kind look. Her eyes were so soft." He scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain. I think she really does love Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke turned his head away with a slight 'hmpf' as he glared at an invisible point in the air. "She should get over her crushes." He stood up. "And see that he really doesn't love her."

"I don't know…" Naruto replied, looking to the side, where Kakashi was stationed a distance away, perched on a rock, reading Icha Icha Paradise. "He hasn't exactly been himself. He seems like he at least cares about her more then he did."

"Don't you get it?" The Uchiha argued. "He's just trying to fake her out."

"What do you mean 'fake her out'?" The blond looked confused.

"He's feeding her ego. He's just going to let her down gently." He sighed. "Besides, she should be paying more attention to the mission, not oogling over team mates."

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation as the stoic boy turned and walked away. _'Ooh! He thinks he's SO great! Listen to him! Criticizing other people like that! I could tell him a few things about himself, that's for sure!'_

Kakashi sat peacefully, rear end rested on the rock's surface. One hand in his pocket, the other holding his book open. His lone eye scanning over the words. All was silent, minus the occasional flipping of a page and slight shifting of his body.

From a distance, small crunches of grass were heard as a petite figure walked closer and closer to him. The crunches seemed to get louder, and more distinguishable with each step. The jounin paid no mind to the oncoming steps, he just continued to read, seeming oblivious to all that was around him as the pace of the steps got a little quicker, inching closer to him.

Then they stopped completely.

He could feel a presence near him. He paused in the midst of his reading. Knowing who it was.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The voice questioned.

"Hm?" A lone eye strayed from reading his material to see the kunoichi that it belonged to.

It was Haruno Sakura.

The man's head turned fully to the girl. Something seemed different about her today. She had a different air to her. She seemed…dare he think it, beautiful. He skin was more healthy and softer looking. Her viridian eyes sparkled in the light and seemed to catch all of the sun's rays. They held great depth. Her lips were pink and full, and her hair was silky and shone in the sun as it wisped around her. Sakura seemed almost angelic to him, and he couldn't help but notice. For a moment in time, he was entranced by her beauty.

He paused a moment before speaking. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Thank you for telling me that I was doing better with my training." She beamed. "I feel confident in myself and my ability, and when I come back, I'll be better then ever! You can count on that!" She held up her fist and winked.

'_But I had complimented her today…'_ The jounin thought wistfully and then sighed. _'Sounds like Naruto is up to his tricks again. But I won't tell her, since she seems so happy about it. After all, I think that a bit of confidence could be just what she needs. But I wonder what ELSE Naruto told her.'_

"I can't believe that you really think I could be as strong as Naruto or Sasuke." She told him.

"In time you very well could." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to jolt backwards a little, the orange book tumbled out of his hand and felon the ground face down.

"Whoa! Hey!" He cried out in surprise. Instinctively his arms grabbed for the thing closest to him to keep from falling. His arms wrapped around Sakura, clinging tightly to her as they leaned back into the rock.

"Oops." Sakura sweat dropped. "Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I'm just so happy. Too bad I have to leave today."

"You're leaving?" Kakashi looked befuddled.

"Yes, I'm going to go and train. Also, I'll be doing a few missions. When I come back, you'll see a totally different Sakura!"

"Before you leave, could we speak in private?" He asked. "There are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

"With me?" The girl blinked. "Well, sure, I guess."

"Come." He turned, walking away.

Sakura followed suite.

As soon as they were a distance away from Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi put his book in the pouch on his backside and turned to face her, a serious expression gracing his features.

"You look kind of serious, Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you sure that you can handle yourself?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I'm on a mission!"

"I'm just concerned." He replied. "I'd hate it if anything were to happen to you while you were out of my care."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Her voice softened, then everything grew silent between them for a couple of minutes before anyone spoke.

"Even though I may not know what I feel at the moment, I sore to protect you with my life. I swore that I wouldn't let you die." A serious, yet saddened expression crossed his face.

A small, feminine hand sat itself atop of his, causing him to look up into her deep, green eyes filled with concern.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know you worry about me all of the time." She looked down. "Mostly because I'm so weak, but that's the reason I'm doing this-to get stronger. I don't want to be protected anymore. I want to be able to stand alone and fight. I want to make you proud of me, Kakashi-sensei."

A cryptic feeling shone in his lone eye. Silently, he made an understanding.

'_Sakura seems to be growing…in many different ways…' _He thought. _'Maybe this won't be such a bad experience for her after all.'_

1

Sakura stood before them, ready to depart on her mission.

"Well, this is it." She said.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Sakura." Naruto sighed in dejection.

"Naruto…It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll just be a couple of weeks." Sakura replied.

"Well, I'll miss you Sakura." The blond replied." I hope you get stronger, maybe we can even spar together when you get back."

"Sure thing." Sakura replied. "Right after I spar Kakashi-sensei."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Naruto's eyes bulged and his mouth dropped.

"Are you sure you want to post that challenge?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I want to spar with you as soon as I get back. By the time I do, you'll be so impressed with my skills that you'll think I'm just as good as Sasuke or Naruto." She smiled and winked.

"Alright. But only if you think you can handle it when you return." Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come back alive."

Viridian eyes shot up to look at darkened ones. A few moments of silent understanding passed between them before the girl's face began to draw closer to his. A silent panic shot through his lone eye as the girl drew closer.

"Could I…" She asked, looking shy, flushing slightly and closing her eyes. "Have just one kiss before I leave?"

"…" Kakashi remained silent before pondering over what to do. He knew that Sakura might not come back, but he didn't want to think of that option. However, something tugged as his psyche, telling him that this may be his last opportunity.

But the question was…opportunity for what? He hadn't decided that he loved her, but at the same time, he couldn't ignore the rising urge to kiss her.

His lone eye softened as his body betrayed the ominous thoughts which plagued it and leaned in to kiss her back.

Soon, clothed lips pressed against pink ones as the couple shared a gentle kiss.

After a minute of kissing, she pulled back slightly and said. " One of these days, I'll kiss you without your silly mask."

Cold onyx eyes watched from afar. A subtle flash of light pierced trough them as they narrowed. Then in a millisecond's time, they disappeared from sight.

**TBC**

**A/N: There you go, chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed and be sure to drop me a little review and tell me what you think! Who knows? I may just update faster!**


End file.
